Decisiones confusas
by Aqua Ootori
Summary: ¿En quién piensa Hermione cuando se supone que está estudiando?. O mejor dicho, ¿en quiénes?- Séptimo año en Hogwarts tras la caída del Lord Oscuro.
1. Vacaciones en las nubes

Hola^^ Como he tenido quejas de que los capítulos eran muy cortos, y yo misma me he dado cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no especificaba bien, he decidido modificar un poco los capitulos, ampliarlos y volver a subirlos. Este es el primero =3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Vacaciones en las nubes

Un manto blanco de nieve cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras el frío moraba por sus rincones. El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, porque, tras la caída de Voldemort a finales del último verano en los jardines del colegio, casi todos los estudiantes habían decidido irse a casa por Navidad, a relajarse y disfrutar de unas muy merecidas vacaciones con su familia tras la época de terror que habían vivido.

Aunque todos sabían que aun quedaban mortífagos sueltos, no había tanta tensión o miedo en el ambiente como cuando vivía el Lord, por lo tanto, todos pensaban que, después de haber estado aterrorizados los últimos dos años, esas vacaciones serian para descansar completamente. Lo pensaban todos, menos una Gryffindor de séptimo año, de pelo castaño y algo enmarañado, que se encontraba en la biblioteca preparándose para los EXTASIS.

Hermione Granger pensaba y decía públicamente, a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla, que era una tontería perder el tiempo en las vacaciones cuando los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Según ella, era precisamente ahora, que Voldemort había caído y no tenían la preocupación por la batalla, cuando debían emplear su tiempo libre en centrarse más en los estudios.

Pero, como nadie más compartía su opinión, era la única alumna que se había quedado en el castillo en Navidad estudiando. Ni siquiera Harry o Ron habían querido renunciar a sus vacaciones, lo que había hecho que su amiga se pasara lo que les quedaba de clases hasta que se fueron persiguiéndolos y recriminándoles que así nunca conseguirían unas buenas notas. Además, creía firmemente en que los mayores debían dar ejemplo a los cursos inferiores y mostrarles que tenían que prepararse bien para labrarse un buen futuro. Y, así como lo explicaba, lo llevaba luego a la práctica, o, por lo menos, lo intentaba, porque lo cierto era que llevaba tres cuartos de hora leyendo y releyendo el mismo párrafo sin enterarse de nada y con la cabeza en otra parte. En particular, estaba pensando en un par de curiosos personajes que le volvían loca desde el año pasado.

Uno de ellos, alto, moreno y con un humor de mil demonios, se encontraría posiblemente en su despacho en las mazmorras, y el otro, tan dulce como el chocolate que llevaba siempre con él a todas partes, puede que estuviera…

-Hola, Hermione- saludó una voz ronca su espalda.

-_Detrás de mí_- acabó su pensamiento la chica- Hola profesor Lupin- dijo girándose para mirar al castaño.

Tenia que admitir que no era nada raro que le gustase tanto. Él siempre era amable con todos y ayudaba a los demás. Si a eso se sumaba que era muy lindo y atractivo, se podía decir que tenía a medio Hogwarts detrás de él, y no sólo por parte de las chicas. De hecho, últimamente se le veía mejor que nunca; se había dejado el pelo hasta los hombros y lo recogía con una coleta baja, llevaba ropa nueva, que le sentaba muy bien, y estaba más relajado y parecía más feliz que antes. Nadie sabia que le había pasado exactamente para "sufrir" ese pequeño cambio, pero a todos le gustaba su nueva imagen (aunque muchos no lo admitieran). Lo único que no le agradaba a nadie era el rumor que había empezado a correr de que, la nueva apariencia del profesor, estaba destinada a conquistar a un posible amor, desconocido para todos.

-Mione, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas?- dijo este medio regañándola.

-Perdona, es que aun no me he acostumbrado- respondió Hermione.

Esto era cierto. El hombre llevaba dos años pidiéndole que le tuteara, pero a la chica aún se le hacía muy raro llamarle por su nombre de pila; al menos, delante de él, porque en sus sueños…

Remus sonrió y se sentó a su lado. La proximidad hizo que a Hermione se le pusiera la piel de gallina. La joven aprovechó que le tenía cerca para admirar a su profesor con detenimiento: miel en sus ojos, el pelo reluciente y una sonrisa encantadora. Por no hablar de esos maravillosos labios tan tentadores que atraían a cualquiera como imanes…

-_¡Contrólate Hermione!_- se reprendió mentalmente.

-Bueno, dime: ¿que está haciendo una chica tan linda como tu aquí sola?- interrumpió sus pensamientos el hombre, acercándose aun más a ella.

Hermione casi se cae de la silla al oír aquello; ¿le había llamado linda? No podía ser. ¿Uno de los hombres más atractivos de la escuela, llamándole linda? ¿A ella? Le faltaba el aire para respirar mientras su cabeza era todo un torbellino. Tenía a uno de los protagonistas de sus fantasías (nada inocentes) a su lado, ese día estaba terriblemente atractivo, y, para rematar la situación, encima le había piropeado. Ni siquiera podía contestar de manera coherente a esos ojos tan tiernos. Recordó de pronto el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche y que había empezado en una situación muy parecida a la que se encontraba, para luego, descontrolarse.

[FLASH BACK~SUEÑO]

_Los labios de Remus estaban a apenas unos centímetros de los suyos, y Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlos._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Mione?- pregunto el hombre._

_-Sí, creo que si. Sólo me falta un poco de aire…- contesto Hermione bastante sorprendida y halagada- _¿Está preocupado por mí?

_-Espera, enseguida arreglo eso- dijo Remus acercándose lentamente a ella._

_Cuando sus labios se rozaron, Hermione sintió que podía morirse ahí mismo y no le importaría. Finalmente, cuando Remus sello completamente sus labios con los propios, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su cabeza, dejando que sus sentidos y todas sus emociones tomaran el control de su cuerpo._

[FIN FLASH BACK~SUEÑO]

-Pues…yo…-balbuceó la chica intentando que las imágenes de su sueño a partir de ese beso no regresaran a su mente-_¡CONTRÓLATE HERMIONE!_- se insistió con más fuerza- yo estaba estudiando…porque…ya sabes…los EXTASIS.

-¡Pero Hermione! ¡Si aún quedan meses para eso!- exclamó Remus sorprendido- Además, creo que estar tanto tiempo aquí te está sentando mal: estás completamente roja.

-¿A-a sí? ¡Qué cosa…!- dijo ella nerviosa. Los recuerdos de las ropas de ambos cayendo mientras las caricias aumentaban bombardearon su mente- ¿Por qué será…?

-Anda, deja eso. Vamos a dar un paseo, a ver si te despejas- dijo Remus levantándose- Ven conmigo.

-Bueno, quizás un paseo no me venga mal- contesto Hermione tomando tímidamente la mano que el hombre le había ofrecido.

Remus tiró de ella y Hermione se levanto de golpe por el impulso, chocando contra el cuerpo de su profesor que le agarró en un acto reflejo por la cintura para que no se cayera. Ella, que había apoyado sus manos en el pecho de él, le miro a los ojos.

-_Dios mío, que ojos tan lindos. ¡Si parecen oro líquido!_- pensaba Hermione sonrojada por su posición- _Podría morir ahora mismo si tan solo me dejaran quedarme entre sus brazos_.

Por un momento se quedaron así, mirándose callados, apoyados el uno en el otro y disfrutando de su presencia. La chica estaba feliz y muy nerviosa; ¿que pasaría si sus sueños ocurrieran en realidad? ¿Seria correspondida de alguna forma? Mientras cavilaba sobre esto y muchas cosas más cosas, sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de nuevo, porque Remus había inclinado ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella. Aún así, no dejo de mirarle a los ojos y ella también se acercó un poco más. Sus respiraciones aumentaron poco a poco, y también la cercanía entre ellos. Sus narices ya casi se tocaban y ambos parecían decididos a seguir hasta el final.

Estaban tan abstraídos el uno en el otro que no notaron la sombra que se había ido aproximando poco a poco hasta quedar a unos metros de ellos y que había presenciado toda la escena con una mezcla de irritación y celos.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué enternecedor. Parece ser que al lobito le gusta otra además de la luna- dijo la sombra con un tono frió y burlón.

La pareja se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Ninguno de los dos había necesitado mirar a poseedor de aquella voz para saber de quien se trataba. Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza, Remus de ira.

El personaje salió de las sombras para que no quedara ninguna duda de que era él. La vestimenta, impoluta y completamente negra, hacía juego con su pelo largo y también del mismo color. Sus ojos parecían pozos sin fondo, fríos e impenetrables, que ahora les observaban con sorna y desprecio. Todo aquello constituía parte de la imponente figura que ahora se presentaba ante ellos.

Ni había duda. Finalmente, Severus Snape había hecho su aparición.

* * *

Creo que, de todos, es el que menos he cambiado, pero algunas cosas si que las he ampliado. En fin, todo tipo de comentarios bievenidos. Un saludo^^

Aqua Ootori


	2. De sonrojos y zancadillas

Segundo capítulo modificado. Que guste!^^ Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

De sonrojos y zancadillas

-P-profesor Snape; no sabía que estaba usted en la biblioteca- tartamudeó avergonzada Hermione. Su profesor había llegado en el momento ''más oportuno''. Quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado de no haber interrumpido la escena.

-N-no recuerdo, señorita Granger, que sea mi deber contarle todo lo que hago a cada momento- La imitó Snape con descaro. Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa torcida y cargada de ironía- Además, para eso ya tiene a Lupin, con el que parece llevarse muy bien- continuó mirando de frente mientras arqueaba una ceja- Quizá, demasiado- terminó señalando con un golpe de cabeza el hecho de que el brazo del hombre lobo todavía rodeaba la cintura de su alumna.

Al darse cuenta, Hermione se sonrojó completamente y se apartó rápidamente de su profesor, que seguía mirando al pocionista con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres Severus?- gruñó el lobo molesto.

-Dumbledore quiere vernos- siseó Snape- Así que tendrá que abandonar sus intenciones con la Señorita Granger por esta tarde- añadió observando las reacciones de los otros dos atentamente.

Hermione estaba cada vez más roja y Remus cada vez más tenso. Parecía que el licántropo iba a saltar de un momento a otro sobre el pocionista para despedazarlo. Sin embargo, Snape sonreía como si todo fuese una representación de marionetas y él, el titiritero. Además, estaba poniendo un tanto nerviosa a la chica, ya que no paraba de mirarla sin ni siquiera pestañear.

-Está bien. Ahora voy- dijo el castaño después de una densa pausa.

Snape le miró con recelo, pero salió de la biblioteca después de mirar fijamente una vez más a Hermione y se quedó en la entrada vigilándoles. Remus se volvió hacia Hermione, que aún seguía algo colorada, para despedirse.

-Lo siento Mione- se excusó el profesor- pero no puedo faltar si el director lo pide.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Hermione- ya daremos ese paseo en otro momento.

-Si- sonrió Remus rozándola levemente la mejilla con los dedos- Te prometo que te lo compensaré- su índice empredió la retirada después de acariciar el labio inferior de la muchacha con delicadeza- Hasta luego.

-Adiós- musitó la chica, sonrojada de nuevo.

Remus salió de la biblioteca pasando por delante de su colega sin ni siquiera mirarle, pero se paró bruscamente en medio del pasillo y se dio la vuelta fulminándole con la mirada. Snape se había quedado quieto observando a Hermione detenidamente, aunque, más bien se podría decir que estaba dándole un repaso de arriba abajo. Ella se percató de lo que el moreno estaba haciendo y apartó la mirada, poniéndose colorada de nuevo.

-_A_ _este paso voy a batir el récord de mayor cantidad de sonrojos seguidos en una tarde_- pensó Hermione- _Pero, es que son tan atrayentes… ¿cómo podría no sonrojarme teniendo en cuenta esas miradas?_

Snape, al darse cuenta de la reacción femenina, le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, repleta de intenciones ocultas, que hizo que a Hermione se le parara el corazón ¿Cómo podía ser tan horrible en algunas ocasiones y tan atractivo en otras? El hombre se dio la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca pasando al lado de Remus, que apretaba los puños hecho una furia.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones. Finalmente, Remus, harto de que el otro no dijera nada, decidió acabar con toda aquella tontería.

-Dumbledore no nos ha llamado, ¿verdad?- preguntó con sequedad.

-No- contestó Severus sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo has hecho?- El lobo se paró de golpe y sujetó al otro de la túnica para que hiciera lo mismo- ¡Contesta!

El profesor de pociones arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿De verdad aquel tipo no se enteraba que cual era la situación de ellos con la joven Gryffindor? En ese caso tendría que dejar las frívolas indirectas y dejar las cosas claras.

-Sabes perfectamente que no eres el único que tiene sentimientos por ella- dijo Severus fríamente- ¿En serio crees que te la voy a entregar así como así sin pelear por ella? Y, a menos que me rechace directamente, seguiré insistiendo- soltó de un tirón la túnica, que continuaba sujeta por Remus- No es nada personal, Lupin, aunque me gustaría- hizo una mueca- Haré lo mismo con cualquiera que se meta en mi camino hacia ella. Aunque sea el mismo Dumbledore.

Con esto último, se marchó dejando al profesor de DCAO bastante irritado y, la verdad, con algo de miedo de que la mujer que amaba terminara eligiendo a su colega antes que a él.

Cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron, Hermione suspiró y se dejo caer en la silla. Miró por un momento los libros que tenía sobre la mesa y recogió todo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido con sus profesores. Agradeció mentalmente que la Señora Pince hubiese salido a hacer unos trámites, porque si no, teniendo en cuenta lo cotilla que era, habría montado un escándalo.

-_Aunque es cierto que ha sido una situación un tanto extraña_- pensaba Hermione de camino a su torre- _parecía que estaban a punto de matarse el uno al otro…_

Decidió dar un paseo para despejarse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, hoy no hacía tanto frío como los otros días y, si uno se abrigaba, se estaba muy bien en la calle. Se puso su anorak y las botas, y cogió también el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes. Puede que ese día no fuera tan frío como otros, pero seguían estando a finales de Diciembre. Se dirigió hacia los jardines con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la soledad y reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

-_Ellos nunca se han llevado bien, pero Remus siempre ha guardado las apariencias delante de los demás y hoy parecía que iba a saltar encima de Snape de un momento a otro_- seguía cavilando Hermione.

Tomó el sendero que llevaba hasta la cabaña de Hagrid para saludarlo, pero, al llegar allí, vio que estaba vacía. Supuso que el semigigante había salido a cortar leña y que tardaría en regresar, así que siguió su camino, esta vez hacia el lago.

-_De hecho_- continuó mientras se sentaba cerca de la orilla- _juraría que Snape estaba celoso cuando nos encontró…_

Por un momento se quedó mirando al vació, dándole vueltas al pensamiento que acababa de tener. Cuando asimiló bien su significado, lo desechó con una carcajada.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Por favor! ¿Tan desesperada estoy?- dijo tumbándose por completo en el suelo nevado.

-¿Desesperada por qué?- preguntó una voz conocida al tiempo que su propietario entraba en el campo de visión de la chica.

Ella se incorporó inmediatamente al reconocerlo.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la reunión?- preguntó atropelladamente Hermione.

-Ya terminó- sonrió el profesor.

-¿Tan pronto?- se extrañó Hermione ya que, normalmente, las reuniones con Dumbledore solían ser bastante largas.

-Sí, bueno, no era nada importante- contestó Remus lacónico con una mueca- ¿puedo sentarme?

Ella asintió en silenció pensativa. ¿De que podía haber sido la reunión como para que Remus quisiera evitar ese tema? Por regla general el se molestaba con muy pocas cosas, excepto, al parecer, si se trataba de Snape. ¿Había sido el pocionista tema en la conversación entre los profesores?

-¿Estás bien, Mione?- susurró de repente el hombre en su oído.

-¿Qué? Sí, si. Claro ¿Por qué?- dijo ella precipitadamente.

-Te quedaste mirando el vació y te llamé un par de veces, pero no contestabas- contestó el hombre con preocupación- Parecías como ida.

-Oh…vaya…lo siento- murmuró Hermione sonrojándose de nuevo- Sólo estaba pensando en cómo ha sido tu reunión con el director para que no quieras hablar de ella, nada más.

-No te preocupes por eso; es sólo que me he aburrido- sonrió Remus.

El hombre se tumbó en la nieve con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza mirando al cielo. Hermione lo miró embobada por unos instantes. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer algo tan natural como tumbarse y resultar terriblemente sexy a la vez?

-Sabes que después de esto probablemente pillemos un resfriado como mínimo, ¿verdad?- bromeó acostándose a su lado.

-No importa. Merecerá la pena- le sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que se le parara el corazón.

Se quedaron así hasta que anocheció, hablando de curiosidades y haciendo chistes y bromas. Pero, al igual que en la biblioteca, ninguno se dio cuenta del hombre de negro que fruncía el ceño mientras los observaba reírse desde las ventanas del castillo.

* * *

Al poco de terminar de escribir el 7º capítulo, me di cuenta de que tenía que meter también los puntos de vista de Remus y Severus, porque aun no tengo nivel suficiente como para escribir solo desde la perspectiva de Hermione y contar todo lo que quiero xD Reviews please...

Aqua Ootori 


	3. Discusión en Pociones

3º capi ampliado^^ Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Discusión en Pociones

_-¡Qué lindo estaba! ¡Y qué sonrisa!-_ pensaba Hermione completamente abstraída- _Y qué dulce fue conmigo en Navidad_…

[FLASH BACK]

_Hermione se había levantado temprano para abrir sus regalos el día de Navidad. _

_Harry y Ron le habían regalado un álbum de fotos que habían recolectado desde que entraron a Hogwarts y una plancha para el pelo que Harry se había encargado de hechizar para que funcionara sin electricidad (lo cierto era que le había hecho mucha más ilusión el que Harry hubiese aprendido hechizos para utilizar electrodomésticos en el mundo mágico que la plancha en sí). Ginny le había comprado un kit completo de maquillaje (-para que atontes a "tus chicos"-le había dicho) y Lavender (a petición de Ron, por supuesto), le envió un libro; "Para la perfecta estudiante"._

_Aunque ella y Lavender no se llevaban nada bien, disimulaban delante de Ron para que este no se sintiera mal. Pero eso no quitaba que no pudieran molestarse a escondidas del chico (ella le había enviado a ''Lav-Lav'' un "Manual para acabar con nuestra mayor enemiga: La Caspa")._

_Estaba terminando de abrir sus regalos (el típico jersey Weasley en azul con su inicial resaltando en amarillo, los dulces navideños de Hagrid, un estuche de mantenimiento de varita de parte de Sirius, libros de sus padres), cuando vio un paquete pequeño en el que no había reparado. Al quitarle el papel de regalo, cayó una pequeña nota que simplemente decía: _

_Querida Hermione: _

_Espero que te guste mi regalo de Navidad. A mi me ha encantado._

_Un beso, _

_Remus._

_P.D.: Si quieres, puedes venir a pasar el día de Navidad conmigo, para que no estés sola. Te estaré esperando._

_Al leer la nota le dio un vuelco el corazón. No era por el hecho de que Remus le regalase algo (ellos se habían hecho regalos por Navidad y por sus cumpleaños desde hacía años), sino porque ¡iba a pasar el día con él! _

_Abrió la cajita que le había mandado Remus y ahogó un grito de exclamación. Era un colgante de oro blanco en forma de corazón y en la parte posterior llevaba grabadas sus iniciales ( __http : / / static . myjewelrybox . com / media / product s/ 4198 / 02QG0387W_01___ )._

_Rápidamente se lo puso y fue al espejo del baño para ver como le quedaba. No tenía palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento. _

[FIN FLASH BACK]

Aún recordaba lo roja que se había puesto cuando Remus le abrió la puerta de su despacho en vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca semiabierta. Casi se le cae la baba. Además, él también se había sonrojado considerablemente al ver que llevaba puesto su regalo, pero no hizo mayor mención de ello, con una mirada les bastó para entenderse.

Pasaron todo el día juntos y Remus le agradeció mil y una veces el libro que le había regalado ("La Joven de las naranjas" de Jostein Gaarder), ya que era de su escritor muggle favorito.

Al anochecer, después de cenar en el Gran Comedor con el resto de profesores (y de soportar las los comentarios despectivos y las miradas asesinas de Snape, y alguna que otra risilla por parte del viejo director), Remus acompañó a Hermione a su sala Común. A ella todavía le daban hormigueos en el estómago al recordarlo.

[FLASH BACK]

_Desde que habían salido del Gran Comedor ninguno había abierto la boca. Hermione, hecha un manojo de nervios, miraba de reojo a Remus y este estaba demasiado abstraído como para darse cuenta. Subieron las escaleras paseando; ambos querían alargar la situación por permanecer al lado del otro, pero el callado ambiente se estaba empezando a volver un tanto tenso._

_Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se detuvieron sin mirarse todavía._

_-Esto…bueno…- comenzó Hermione intentando romper el incómodo silencio instalado entre ambos- Gracias, lo he pasado muy bien- añadió, con las mejillas arreboladas._

_Remus la miró fijamente, consiguiendo que su sonrojo aumentara aún más. No dijo nada, simplemente deslizó su mano por el rostro de la muchacha, con suavidad, como si acariciara pétalos de flor. Finalmente, elevó la cara de su alumna y él se inclinó para depositar un suave beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios._

_-Yo también- susurró perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos- Hasta mañana- le sonrió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse._

_-…mañana- respondió Hermione al cabo de un rato, cuando él ya no podía oírla._

[FIN FLASH BACK]

No pudo dormir bien esa noche ni las siguientes. Y cada vez que veía a su profesor se ponía muy nerviosa, aunque él no parecía notarlo, porque estaba siempre de muy buen humor y actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Todo lo contrario a lo que le ocurría a Snape, que si se daba cuenta de todo y cada día que pasaba se le veía más enfadado por razones que nadie llegaba a comprender.

-_Ojalá él _(N.A: Severus)_ se comportara así conmigo…-_seguía en su mundo la castaña-_ y pudiéramos pasar algo de tiempo juntos…_

-Srta. Granger- dijo la voz fría de su profesor de pociones detrás de ella. Hermione pegó un brinco y casi tiró su caldero- ¿Sería tan amable de honrarnos con presencia?- continuó irónicamente el hombre, mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa a cada lado de ella. La joven se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa- Espero que no le suponga mucho esfuerzo dejar sus fantasías con el lobito fuera de mis clases- añadió murmurándole en el oído para que nadie más lo oyera.

Hermione se puso colorada. Ya no era sólo lo que le había dicho, además, el susurro había ido acompañado por el suave aliento de él en su nuca, que había hecho que se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo por un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

-S-sí… claro- dijo como pudo la chica. Al ver que Snape elevaba una ceja como esperando algo más, prosiguió- lo siento, señor.

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y siguió paseando entre el resto de las mesas.

En cuanto sonó la campana, Hermione se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y, ya iba a salir del aula, cuando el profesor la llamó de nuevo.

-¡Granger! Quédese un momento.

Hermione suspiró. No podía permitirse llegar tarde a DCAO.

-Decidle al profesor Lupin que enseguida voy- se despidió de Harry y Ron- _Si sobrevivo, claro._

Se acercó al escritorio de Snape y esperó a que él terminara de corregir el trabajo que tenía en las manos. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para observarlo mejor, tal y como había hecho con Remus en la biblioteca. El pelo negro le caía pegándose a ambos lados de la cara, sus ojos profundos y azabaches le miraban fijamente, los labios delgados formaban una sonrisa divertida…

¡Un momento! Sus ojos… ¡Él la estaba mirando! Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la vista hacia el suelo. ¿¡Cómo era tan torpe! ¿Acaso no había aprendido que con ese hombre no se podía bajar la guardia?

-Si ya ha dejado de examinarme, me gustaría dejar claros varios puntos- dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella lentamente- Entiendo, Srta. Granger, que sus hormonas no le dejen concentrarse mucho, pero le agradecería que en mis clases se comportara como un ser racional y no dejara que su mente se dejase llevar por sus… instintos más animales.

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro a apenas unos centímetros de ella, que le sonó casi como un jadeo, pura gloria, lo que dificultaba sus grandes esfuerzos para despegar los ojos de los labios de su profesor y no cometer una locura.

Él estaba acortando aún más la distancia cuando la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y un Remus Lupin muy enfadado entró mirando con odio a Snape al verle tan cerca de Hermione.

Snape gruñó y se enderezó cruzándose de brazos. Ese jodido lobo llegaba siempre en los momentos menos adecuados. Con lo poco que le faltaba para probar sus labios… Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de seguir con esa conversación más tarde, pero lo primero sería despachar al amigo de Black, antes de que se entrometiera más.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lupin? ¿No te das cuenta que estoy ocupado?- preguntó Snape devolviéndole al lobo la misma mirada fría que estaba recibiendo.

-Sí, ya veo lo ocupado que estas- contestó Remus cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y tirando de ella para sacarla del aula- Pero, si no te importa, me gustaría que no les quitases a mis alumnos el tiempo de mi clase.

-Espera un momento Lupin. Todavía no he terminado de hablar con Granger- dijo Snape sujetando el otro brazo de la chica y tirando también de ella hacia sí.

Pero Remus no la soltó. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en ese momento, se habría quedado con la boca abierta: los profesores de DCAO y Pociones sujetando cada uno un brazo de la pobre Hermione Granger, que se encontraba completamente desorientada en medio de aquella disputa, y tirando de ella.

La chica no sabía que hacer, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Al principio se había molestado cuando el castaño interrumpió su momento a solas con Snape, pero, cuando empezaron a discutir tuvo miedo de que terminaran en algo más que palabras. Y ahora estaba temblando en medios de los dos hombres que empezaban a hacerle daño.

-Por favor, paren…-gimió Hermione con un sollozo que los mayores no oyeron.

-…siempre me lo quitaste todo, pero esta vez no…-decía Snape tirando con más fuerza.

-…no seas estúpido Snivellus…-contestaba Remus atrayéndola aún más fuerte.

-P…por favor… ¡Ahhh!- chilló la chica.

Los hombres, asustados por momentos, dejaron de pelear justo a tiempo para sujetar a Hermione, que caía inconsciente, antes de que tocara el suelo.

* * *

R-E-V-I-E-W-S porfa n.n

Aqua Ootori


	4. Reflexiones en la enfermería

4º capitulo modificado. Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Reflexiones en la enfermería

Estaba flotando en medio de la oscuridad. No sentía nada más aparte de un entumecimiento general, que dormía su cuerpo a voluntad. Lentamente, fue escuchando voces que se iban aproximando en medio de la nada.

-¿Tu crees que se recuperará pronto?

-Sí, ya has oído a Madame Pomfrey, sólo se dislocó el hombro.

Hermione empezó a despertar poco a poco. Se sentía muy cansada, como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo terrible. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en una cabeza pelirroja y otra morena que colgaban sobre ella mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué tal estás, Mione?- preguntó Harry.

-Bien, creo- sonrió la chica.

-Nos diste un buen susto ¿sabes?- dijo Ron- Cuando le contamos a Remus que no llegarías a tiempo, salió corriendo, y al rato nos dijeron que te habías desmayado. ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues…la verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien- contestó la chica.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- se extrañó Harry.

-No, no mucho- mintió Hermione- Pero si recuerdo algo os aviso, ¿si?- no le gustaba engañar a sus amigos, pero la verdad le resultaba tan embarazosa que apenas podía pensar en ella.

-Tranquila, si no hay prisa- sonrió Harry mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse un poco.

- A quien si vas a tener que contárselo lo antes posible es a Remus- dijo Ron- él te trajo hasta aquí y no se separó de ti hasta hace poco, que le llamó Dumbledore.

-La verdad es que parecía muy preocupado- meditó Harry fijando la vista en su amiga- ¡¿Hermione estás bien?

La chica se había quedado pálida de pensar que tendría que hablar con su profesor de DCAO. ¿Y si él le preguntaba por qué estaba ella sola con Snape y tan cerca? Porque había estado a una distancia muy peligrosa de él y, si Remus no hubiese aparecido, habría terminado lanzándose a sus brazos. ¿Qué le diría si le preguntaba eso? ¿Y si Snape también exigía explicaciones sobre el comportamiento del licántropo y de ella misma?

-¿Mione?- tanteó Ron inseguro.

-Eh…si, si, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo- contestó ella intentando sonreír.

-Vale. Entonces nosotros nos vamos para que puedas dormir un poco- dijo Harry agachándose para darle un beso en la frente- Chao Hermy.

-Adiós Mione- dijo Ron, siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry.

-Adiós chicos, y gracias- les sonrió ella siguiéndoles con la mirada.

Pero, en cuanto salieron de la enfermería, su rostro se ensombreció y empezó a pensar en como haría para encarar a Remus y a Snape después de lo sucedido. Realmente, todavía no se lo podía creer: ¡Se habían peleado por ella! Todo se había vuelto del revés desde que comenzó el nuevo curso, pero está vez había sobrepasado todo lo demás. Era un completo disparate.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sus esperanzas de ser correspondida habían aumentado considerablemente. ¡Y encima por los dos!

Recordó cual había sido la primera vez en la que habían empezado a comportarse de esa manera tan extraña con ella. Había ocurrido en el primer fin de semana del curso…

[FLASH-BACK]

_Hermione caminaba junto a Harry y Ron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Le habían prometido al semigigante que irían a visitarlo y pasarían el día con el. _

_Harry se estaba terminando de recuperar de las lesiones ocasionadas en la batalla con Voldemort, pero todavía cojeaba un poco, así que sus amigos tenían que ayudarle a bajar las escaleras. Cuando estaban atravesando el patio central, una voz a sus espaldas les sorprendió con agrado._

_-Vaya, vaya. ¿Les parece bonito ir a visitar a su amigo Hagrid y olvidarse de su pobre profesor de DCAO?_

_Se giraron sonriendo al hombre que les había hablado. Desde que había acabado la guerra, Remus Lupin parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aunque continuaba cargando con aquella horrible maldición, ahora estaba mucho más animado y optimista ante el futuro que antes._

_-Remus- se acercó Harry- me alegra tenerte este año como profesor otra vez. Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros a ver a Hagrid, que seguro que no le importa._

_El hombre lobo dejó escapar una pequeña risa de entre sus labios, y paseó la mirada por los tres muchachos, deteniéndose en la chica unos segundos más. _

_Estaba preciosa. Había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció por primera vez y, su actual aspecto de mujer, empezaba a hacerle sentir menos culpable por haberse enamorado de ella cuando solo era una niña._

-Al menos ahora tengo más excusa por sentirme atraído también físicamente por ella- _pensó resignado. Por mucho que se había empeñado en olvidarse de la joven, lo único que había conseguido era estar mucho más preocupado por ella cuando estalló la guerra- No hace falta que me invites, Harry; Hagrid ya lo ha hecho. Creo que pensó que sería divertido reunirnos a todos._

_-Y lo será- aseguró Hermione, encantada con la idea de pasar algo de tiempo fuera de clase junto a su profesor._

_-Lo sé- le sonrió de nuevo el hombre, mirándola embelesado- _Que voz tan bonita tiene. _¿Vamos?- se obligó a si mismo a dejar de mirarla, porque no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si seguía así._

_-Vamos- contestaron los tres a la vez._

_Echaron a andar todos juntos hacia la vieja cabaña, bromeando y charlando sobre el nuevo curso. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde: una sombra, que les había ido siguiendo, se cruzó en su camino._

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí? El trío hojalata y un saco de pulgas- ante ellos, imponente, se alzaba la figura del maestro más detestado de todo Hogwarts, después de Trelawney, Severus Snape- Granger, me decepciona cada vez más: dos cabezashuecas y un lobo viejo y pobre. Pensé que tenía mejor gusto- apuntó con malicia- pero, al parecer, para lo único que sirve su ''gran'' inteligencia, es para memorizarlo todo como los loros._

_Hermione aguantó su mirada penetrante como pudo. Nunca le había gustado que se metiera con ella, porque no entendía muy bien por qué él se empeñaba en machacarla cuando ella solo quería hacer bien las cosas, pero, desde que descubriera sus sentimientos por ese hombre, sus ofensas le dolían muchísimo más._

_-¿Deseabas algo, Severus?- la voz de Remus se dirigió como hielo hacia Snape. No soportaba que se burlaran de Hermione._

_-No, Lupin. Solo pasaba por aquí y sentí el deber de recordarles que son profesor y alumnos, no Potter y compañía- sonrió con desprecio._

_-Tranquilo, lo recordamos. Únicamente nuestros caminos se encontraron, eso es todo- contestó el lobo._

_El pocionista arqueó las cejas y paseó la mirada por todos ellos, tal y como había hecho su colega antes, deteniéndose también un momento en Hermione con una expresión indescriptible._

_La chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Se ponía nerviosa cuando un hombre le miraba así y, ese día, no solo le había pasado dos veces, si no que, además, lo habían hecho los dos hombres que más le gustaban. Sintió que le iba a dar algo de un momento a otro como eso siguiera así. Por suerte, su profesor de DCAO decidió dar por finalizada la ''inspección''._

_-¿Qué ocurre Severus? ¿Qué tiene la Srta. Granger que no dejas de mirarla?- Harry y Ron se volvieron asombrados hacia Remus, que había hablado con una cantidad impresionante de veneno en sus palabras._

_-Nada- contestó secamente el otro- Solo pensaba en como se van degenerando los Gryffindor hasta convertirse en unos completos perdedores. Eso, los que no lo traen ya de casa, claro- culminó Snape mirando a Harry con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_El joven Potter apretó los puños y se dispuso a dar una buena respuesta que irritara a su profesor pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre se dio media vuelta y se alejó tan rápidamente como había venido._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

Después de ese incidente las cosas se habían ido sucediendo de manera muy similar entre ellos tres cuando estaban juntos, pero nunca habían llegado a lo de esta vez.

Se incorporó lentamente suspirando. Tenía que reflexionar seriamente sobre todo aquello: estaba enamorada de dos hombres completamente diferentes, que se odiaban entre sí, y que, al parecer, ambos sentían algo por ella. Además, ambos eran sus profesores y, aunque ella ya era mayor de edad, las reglas del colegio dictaban claramente que ningún docente podía tener una relación con un estudiante que se saliera del patrón alumno-profesor. El incumplimiento de esta norma podría significar la expulsión inmediata del profesor y del alumno.

Aunque, era sabido por todos, que la historia de Hogwarts registraba bastantes amoríos entre alumnos y profesores, y sólo eran castigadas aquellos que no superaban la Prueba del Fénix. Nadie que no fuera profesor, ni siquiera Hermione que había buscado como loca por todas partes información sobre ese tema, sabía en que consistía la dichosa prueba, aunque muchos se aventuraban a imaginar sobre duelos y ritos de sangre y fuego.

Todo aquello la tenía completamente nerviosa y confusa, ya que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie en la enfermería, ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey, así que se recostó de nuevo y se estiró para alcanzar algunos dulces que le habían dejado Harry y Ron para pasar el rato. Iba a coger una rana de chocolate cuando retiró la mano de golpe. Algún objeto puntiagudo le había pinchado el dedo índice y ahora una pequeña gota de sangre pendía de la punta de este. Se metió el dedo en la boca y, con la otra mano, apartó los dulces con cuidado para ver cual había sido la causa. Era una rosa negra.

La tomó con delicadeza para que no se rompiera y la examinó más de cerca. Era preciosa; del negro de la muerte, los pétalos brillaban con la escasa luz de la enfermería. Revisó que no hubiese ninguna nota oculta debajo de los dulces y encontró un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Dentro, con letra pequeña y alargada, sólo rezaba:

_Lo siento. Perdóname._

Le dio la vuelta al pedazo de pergamino, pero no encontró ninguna firma que indicara el propietario. Se quedó pensativa y acarició con cuidado la flor con la yema del dedo pinchado. Acto seguido, deslizó sorprendida la rosa por sus mejillas, su nariz y, finalmente, sus labios. Era increíblemente suave, como seda.

Leyó otra vez la nota, oliendo la flor, y se concentró en la letra. Estaba intentando recordar de qué le resultaba tan familia, cuando escuchó una voz que no le ayudó para nada a calmar su estado de nerviosismo.

-¿Mione?- susurró Remus desde el umbral de la enfermería.

Estaba sonrojado y parecía muy preocupado. Ese día había sustituido la túnica por una camisa negra y unos vaqueros desteñidos. Se acercó con timidez a la cama de la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione notó cómo a ella también se le subían los colores a la cara al notar los primeros botones de la camisa de su profesor desabrochados, revelando parte de la fina capa de vello que debía cubrir su pecho.

-¿Mione estás bien?- preguntó el hombre ya a su lado.

-Eh… si, gracias. ¿Tú?- respondió ella.

-Bien…yo…bueno, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes- dijo Remus- no debería haber sido tan brusco y…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- cortó la joven- cualquier profesor se enfadaría si retuvieran a sus alumnos en su hora de clase ¿no?

-Eh…si, claro- dijo él apartando la mirada.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Él parecía metido en sus cavilaciones y ella…bien, ella no podía dejar de mirarle. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las mejillas arreboladas en una muestra de vergüenza que a ella le pareció terriblemente dulce. La mangas de la camisa estaban remangadas dejando a la vista el fino vello que cubría sus brazos y…

-¿Qué es eso?- interrumpió Remus bruscamente sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿El que?- preguntó Hermione desorientada.

-Eso- dijo él señalando la rosa- ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

* * *

Mmm Se entienden algunas cosas que a lo mejor no quedaban del todo claras? Reviews plis

Aqua Ootori


	5. Un mal atajo

5º capi modificado xD Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Un mal atajo

La pregunta le había pillado desprevenida. Parecía que al hombre le estaba dando un arranque de celos.

-¿Quién ha sido Mione? ¿Ha sido tu novio?-insistió el hombre.

-¿Qué? No, que tontería. Además, yo no estoy con nadie- contestó la chica, todavía roja.

-¿Y entonces?- volvió a preguntar Remus- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Es un regalo de Harry y Ron ¿verdad?- esto último se asemejaba más a una súplica que a una pregunta. Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la actitud de niño pequeño que estaba teniendo su profesor, pero se contuvo para no herir sus sentimientos.

-No, tampoco. Simplemente estaba aquí. No se de quién es, de verdad- añadió, viendo que el otro no estaba muy convencido.

Era cierto que no estaba segura de quien era, pero tenía una ligera sospecha, así que, por si acaso, escondió con discreción la nota debajo de la almohada sin que el hombre se diera cuenta para que no se pusiera aun más celoso, aunque, a una parte de ella le encantaba esa actitud. No parecía muy convencido con la respuesta, pero, aun así, evadió el tema.

-Ya. Bueno… ehh… verás…- se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso- aparte de saber como estabas, quería venir para compensarte un poco por lo que pasó- en este punto se puso aun más colorado si cabía- Mmm… me gustaría… que, el sábado que viene, vinieras conmigo a un sitio, s-si no es mucha molestia- tartamudeó nervioso.

-Bueno, yo…- ahora si que estaba sorprendida, y no solo por la invitación. ¡El profesor de DCAO parecía un colegial! Tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños fuertemente apretados sobre las piernas. De nuevo, la chica tuvo ganas de reír, pero, de nuevo, se contuvo, así que, se contentó solo con sonreírle- Me encantaría, Remus…

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- preguntó el otro emocionado acercándose un poco a ella.

-En serio- rió Hermione, mirándole a los ojos y acercándose también.

Se fueron aproximando lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de ir entrando en el espacio del otro, pero, cuando ya solo les separaban unos pocos centímetros, una voz sedosa les interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que siempre aparezco en el momento menos indicado, ¿verdad?- entró Snape en la enfermería- espero que la próxima vez no fantasee en mis clases con este recuerdo, Srta. Granger.

Hermione se puso roja y Remus se giró encarando a su compañero muy enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Severus?- dijo Remus intentando controlarse para no lanzarse a por él- Porque no vas a pedirle perdón a Hermione, ¿verdad?

-Evidentemente, no- contestó el moreno con altanería- lo que ocurrió en mi aula fue un desagradable episodio del que sólo tiene la culpa la Srta. Granger, por su mala educación al no prestar atención en mis clases.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- Remus fue detenido del brazo por una asustada Hermione que le impidió abalanzarse sobre él otro. El castaño intentó recomponerse- Y entonces, ¿qué quieres?

-Vengo a darle una pomada a Granger por orden de Madame Pomfrey- contestó este acercándose hasta Hermione.

Lo que sucedió después creo varias reacciones. Snape llegó al lado de su colega, le apartó con despreció, y luego se inclinó sobre su alumna y, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, empezó a extender la pomada por todo su cuello, dolorido por la caída. Esta ladeaba la cabeza extasiada. Cada caricia del profesor suponía un jadeo o suspiro imposible de reprimir por parte de ella. Parecía que al moreno no le molestaba mucho esto, ya que exhibía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro. Remus, sin embargo, miraba hacia otro lado con expresión furiosa y cruzado de brazos.

Al terminar, Snape dio las últimas caricias y se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a la sonrojada chiquilla. Luego desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su enojado compañero y sonrió más marcadamente.

-Bien, he terminado- dijo alejándose de la cama- Ya puede seguir con su coqueteo Granger, que seguro que el lobito se lo agradece- añadió saliendo de la estancia.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Hermione, aún recordando, medio avergonzada, las manos de su profesor por su cuello, y Remus, también pensando en ello, pero hirviendo de ira.

-Mmm… bien Mione, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo al cabo del tiempo el hombre- Y…bueno… ¿aun quieres quedar conmigo?- preguntó inseguro.

-C-claro- le resultaba imposible creer que estaba viviendo todo aquello- ¿A qué hora?

-Aun no lo sé. Ya lo hablaremos ¿vale?- se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente- Cuídate.

-Adiós- musitó cuando él ya se había marchado.

Se recostó asombrada y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta. ¡Le había dado un beso! Cierto que había sido solo en la frente, igual que cuando se lo daban Harry o Ron, pero ella no lo había sentido así. Tenía aun la sensación de vértigo que se había aferrando a la boca de su estómago cuando los labios de su profesor habían rozado su piel. Era tan maravilloso.

El hombre oscuro caminaba apresurado por los pasillos. Tenía que preparar su siguiente clase y, por nada del mundo, llegaría tarde.

-_Bueno, a lo mejor por ella sí_- sonrió para sus adentros- _Menos mal que he vuelto a intervenir a tiempo, porque el lobito no es tan tonto como parece-_ gruñó molesto. No le gustaba nada la relación de ese tipo con _su_ chica, porque a él le dejaba en segundo lugar en esa competición por ella.

-Severus- oyó que le llamaban.

-_Genial, hablando del rey de Roma…_- se giró altivo hacia el hombre lobo, que se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta él- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Lupin?

-Quiero que dejes en paz a Hermione.

El pocionista estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. El lobito dándole órdenes… ¿a él? Y encima exigiendo que se alejara de la joven Gryffindor. Frunció el ceño y recordó; no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación, ni tampoco la primera chica entre ellos.

-¿Quieres quitármela como hiciste con Florence?- se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad; aquel tipo siempre se ponía en su camino.

-Por última vez, Severus: yo no te quité a Florence- dijo el profesor de DCAO con voz cansada- Ella te dejó porque se dio cuenta de que tú seguías enamorado de Lily.

-Y tú aprovechaste la ocasión por supuesto- no le gustaba que le recordaran a Lily, porque estaba intentando olvidarse completamente de ella para que eso mismo no volviera a pasar con Hermione. Resopló- De todas formas, te va a dar igual. Conseguiré que ella me corresponda.

-¿Con rosas y notas anónimas?- preguntó el otro, burlón- ¿Crees que ella querrá estar con alguien que no se atreve a dar la cara ni a expresar sus sentimientos en persona?

-Mejor alguien así que no un hombre que se deje llevar por sus celos y termine haciéndole daño, ¿no crees?- era el momento de contraatacar y terminar aquella conversación- Porque, te recuerdo que, si tú no hubieses entrado en mi aula interrumpiéndonos, ella no habría salido herida. _Aparte de que hubiese hecho muchos avances con ella_- se molestó de nuevo- Conclusión: la culpa es tuya.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a su boquiabierto compañero, que no era capaz de articular palabra, dio media vuelta y hecho a andar. Cuando estaba casi llegando a la esquina del corredor, miró por encima de su hombro al hombre lobo, que seguía, ahora rabioso, donde le había dejado.

-Hay que ver que mal perdedor eres- Y desapareció sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

_Distintas manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, transportándola a un cielo en el infierno. El paraíso. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, suspirando por los besos que se propagaban por su cuello y hombros._

_-Hermione…_

_Abrió lentamente los ojos y los entornó, enfocando su vista en la maravilla que tenía delante. Remus Lupin le acariciaba la cara y la miraba con devoción a tan solo unos palmos de ella. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para besar los labios del hombre, acariciándolos con los propios y entrelazando sus lenguas. _

_-Remus…- suspiró ella en el beso._

_De repente, una mano traviesa subió incitante por la cara interior de su muslo, mientras recibía un pequeño mordisco en el cuello que le hizo romper el beso._

_-Severus…- jadeó, girándose para encarar al hombre sobre el que estaba recostada._

_Este no esperó a que ella hiciera movimiento alguno, si no que se adelantó veloz y tomó sus labios con hambre. La chica gimió dentro de la pasión que suponía aquel hombre. Era pura atracción magnética._

_Pero otra mano no le permitió seguir disfrutando, porque le giró el rostro para mirar a su otro profesor, que tenía una mueca enfadada cruzándole el rostro. Este se lanzó a su boca otra vez, devorándola, esta vez con ansia y fuerza, y llegando a hacerle daño. De repente, una fuerza empujó al hombre, que salió volando de la cama para aterrizar al otro lado de la habitación. Sintió como Severus la giraba y la tumbaba en el colchón. El oscuro profesor apretaba los labios en una finísima línea y la miraba furioso. Otra vez fue besada con fuerza, aprisionada contra la cama y en contra de su voluntad, porque no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la situación. _

_De pronto, un golpe sacudió a Snape__ y el peso muerto de su cuerpo cayó sobre ella._

Despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa, mirando frenéticamente a su aun en la enfermería, porque Madame Pomfrey había decidido observarla unas horas más, y ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí. Se dejó caer sobre la cama tranquilizándose.

-_Sólo ha sido un sueño-_ pensó respirando hondo-_ Aunque ese puñetazo se sintió como si fuera real._

Suspiró apesadumbrada. Estaba siendo un sueño fantástico, pero todo se había ido al traste por los celos de ambos hombres.

-_Esa es otra_- pensó fastidiada- _No sólo puedo estar con ellos, sino que, además, viendo lo ''bien'' que se llevan, a ver quien les dice que compartan a una misma chica_- no es que estuviera a favor de la poligamia, pero, como no sabía a quien elegir, había decidido, por el momento, fijarse en los dos.

Suspiró de nuevo y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Tenía que descansar, no podría hacer frente a esa extraña situación con ellos si no tenía fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente le dieron el alta y pudo volver a su torre con sus amigos. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto se quedó sola fue un calendario para tachar los días que faltaban hasta su ''cita'' con Remus, aunque, realmente, ni se atrevía a llamarla cita.

El resto de la semana pasó rápido entre deberes y apuntes. No hubo más llamadas de atención por parte de Snape en sus clases, aunque ella sentía como si la atravesara con rayos X cada vez que la miraba. Por otro lado, Remus no se acercó mucho más, excepto para concretar el lugar y la hora de la salida. Sería a las 8:00 en el vestíbulo, según él, para que les diera tiempo a todo. Esto sorprendió bastante a la chica, que no imaginaba que actividad podría necesitar tanto tiempo, ya que su profesor le había dicho que les llevaría probablemente todo el día.

Bueno, realmente si que pensaba en una actividad así, pero dudaba mucho que su profesor quisiera proponerle eso de buenas a primeras, aunque, ni que decir tiene, que ella estaría encantada si fuera así.

El sábado se despertó bien temprano y se puso de inmediato a arreglarse buscando que ponerse. Se probó mil y un conjuntos distintos delante del espejo hasta que encontró el que le pareció más conveniente: una camisa blanca sencilla, una minifalda negra de tablitas con medias y botines del mismo color. Se alisó un poco el pelo, que le quedó ondulado, con la plancha que le había regalado Harry, y se maquillo levemente con tonos marrones y rojos. Cogió su abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Caminó deprisa por corredores secretos y pasadizos para llegar antes. Eran las 7:50, y el vestíbulo estaba a 15 minutos de su sala común por el camino normal. Además, no quería llegar tarde a su ''primera cita'' con Remus.

Cuando estaba llegando al vestíbulo por uno de los atajos que tan bien conocía, un cuerpo la empujó contra la pared acorralándola.

-Pero, bueno… ¿qué tenemos aquí?- interrogó una voz conocida que hablaba arrastrando las palabras- Si es la sangresucia Granger que se ha arreglado para encontrarse a escondidas con su novio- el cabello rubio le caía por la cara y sus ojos grises le miraban con odio- La verdad es que estás muy buena Granger, sería una lástima que el inútil que te esté esperando te desaprovechara, ¿no crees? Lo mejor será que me encargue de que eso no suceda.

El joven comenzó a tocar sus piernas con una mano mientras que con la otra y el resto de su cuerpo inmovilizaba a Hermione completamente contra la pared. La chica no dejaba de sollozar y gritar pidiendo auxilio mientras que el rubio le gruñía que se callara. Cómo ella seguía chillando, él la besó con brutalidad, mordiéndole con fuerza los labios y llegando a hacerle sangre.

Hermione intentó separarse de él pero su agarre cada vez era más fuerte y le hacía más daño. Cuando ya pensaba que nadie le ayudaría y las lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, vio una sombra que se aproximaba rápidamente y se lanzaba contra el menor de los Malfoy tirándolo al suelo. Se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta el suelo, mientras veía como un hombre completamente de negro y con nariz ganchuda peleaba con Malfoy frenéticamente.

Severus Snape le había salvado.

* * *

Me encanta cuando Remus se pone celoso ^w^ Reviews! (L)

Aqua Ootori


	6. Confiando en Severus

6º capi modificado (ya queda menos xD) Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Confiando en Snape

El hombre se incorporó despacio, mirando atentamente a Malfoy, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Se limpió la sangre que le caía desde el labio roto y se giró hacia Hermione, que seguía temblando acurrucada en un rincón.

-¿Se encuentra bien Granger?- preguntó con suavidad agachándose y posando una mano en su hombro.

La chica no lo pudo resistir y se lanzó a abrazar a su profesor rompiendo a llorar.

-Sssshhh… tranquila, tranquila pequeña- susurró Snape, abrazándola tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial por ese repentino comportamiento en su alumna- Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga más daño…

Pero ella no podía parar de llorar. Había pasado muchísimo miedo y necesitaba desahogarse. Al final, viendo que ella no tenía ninguna intención de soltarle, el profesor llamó a un elfo doméstico y le ordenó que enviara a Malfoy a la enfermería y que avisara a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido. Después se dirigió a Hermione.

-Srta. Granger, acompáñeme por favor- le dijo suavemente, tanto que, de haber estado en condiciones, la chica habría sufrido uno de sus míticos sonrojos.

Intentó que se levantara, pero ella apenas pudo ponerse de pie. Se había dado un gran golpe en la cadera al chocar contra la pared y ahora casi no podía moverse. Además, tampoco tenía mucho interés en que la llevara a la enfermería, porque eso supondría separarse de ese pecho tan cálido y acogedor. Al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir que se moviera, Snape la cogió en volandas y echó a andar.

Durante el camino, pasaron por un montón de corredores oscuros, muchos de ellos desconocidos para Hermione, pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en lo que acababa de suceder como para darse cuenta de adónde se dirigían o de lo afortunada que era al ser llevada en brazos de su oscuro maestro. Ya había parado de llorar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho el rubio. Sabía que el muchacho le tenía manía y desagrado, puede que, incluso, llegase a odiarla, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacer algo así.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Snape la estaba tumbando en un sofá de piel negro. El hombre se quedó mirándola por un instante atentamente, para luego incorporarse de nuevo y salir de la habitación.

Hermione no se movió ni un milímetro de donde Snape le había dejado, más que nada porque no podía; el más mínimo giro de su cadera se le hacía insoportable, así que, simplemente se quedó contemplando la visión que tenía de la sala desde donde estaba. Decorada de manera minimalista de negro y verde, en las paredes se jugaba con algunas briznas de plata y algunos cuadros situados estratégicamente para adornar sin sobrecargar. Parecía que el profesor no se había molestado ni en llevarla a su despacho, sino que habían ido directamente a sus habitaciones privadas.

Cuando él regresó traía consigo dos frascos; uno con un líquido púrpura humeante, que Hermione identificó como poción tranquilizante, y el otro de un color anaranjado, poción para el dolor muscular de todo tipo. Le ayudó a levantarse para que se la tomara y ella se incorporó entre quejidos, apoyándose en él para no caerse.

-Gracias- murmuró algo más relajada cuando se la terminó.

-No hay de qué, Granger- contestó él suavemente- y, ahora, ¿me podría explicar porque la he encontrado en esa situación con el Sr. Malfoy?- continuó más serio- más que nada, para tener una justificación cuando el director me pregunte por qué he pegado a un alumno.

-Lo siento profesor, si usted no quiere…-empezó la chica.

-No necesito disculpas, sólo explicaciones.

-Bien- asintió ella respirando profundamente- verá, yo bajaba al vestíbulo para encontrarme con alguien y él me sorprendió en el mismo lugar donde usted nos encontró. Me empujó contra la pared y empezó a insultarme y a-a…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento y no pudo continuar.

-De acuerdo… tranquila…shh… no hace falta que continúe, me puedo hacer una idea- dijo él abrazándola de repente torpemente.

Estuvieron un rato así. Ella aun algo nerviosa y él susurrándole en el oído que todo estaba bien. Poco a poco se fue calmando y dejando de llorar, y empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba aferrada completamente a su profesor de pociones, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Eso también le ponía nerviosa, pero de una manera más agradable, así que, roja como un tomate, decidió disfrutar en silencio de la dichosa felicidad que la embargaba al encontrarse entre sus brazos, oliendo su aroma de millones de especias mágicas y siendo acunada por él, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oído.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó el hombre al cabo de un rato. Ella asintió con la cabeza escondida aun en su pecho- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- inquirió de nuevo el hombre con tono amable.

Levantó su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas y mientras fijaba la vista en los ojos de la chica, que se veía de pronto observada por la mirada intensa y ¿tierna? de su profesor de pociones. De repente, el apartó la vista. Parecía que algo lo había alterado.

-¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?- sin darle tiempo a contestar, la dejó descansando con cuidado en el sofá y se dirigió a un mueble bar, de donde sacó un whiskey de fuego para él y una cerveza de mantequilla para ella- Mmm… por curiosidad, Granger- añadió mientras le tendía la bebida- ¿con quién había quedado usted en el vestíbulo?

-Pues…- comenzó temblorosa. Había esperado con temor este momento desde que empezaron a hablar- con el profesor Lupin- murmuró de un tirón agachando la cabeza.

Inmediatamente después, supo que decírselo había sido un error. Snape se atragantó y acto seguido arrojó con ira el vaso a la chimenea.

-¡¿Quién?- bramó el hombre.

-E-el profesor L-Lupin…-repitió ella temblando.

El pocionista echaba fuego por los ojos. Estaba completamente furioso y fuera de sí.

-¡¿No me diga? ¡Pues entonces quizá sería mejor que no haga esperar a su amado lobito, no vaya a ser que se preocupe! ¡Pero tranquila, que no le diré a nadie como consigue usted tan buenas notas en DCAO! o, ¡¿acaso soy el único al que todavía no ha engatusado usted con su figurita…?

Una estruendosa bofetada resonó por toda la habitación. Hermione, aún con el brazo tenso, se mantenía todo lo dignamente de lo que era capaz de pie frente a su profesor, con la cabeza bien alta e intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Ya no sentía dolor en la cadera, y eso le daba más fuerzas para plantarle cara a aquel hombre. Además, se había olvidado de golpe del incidente con Malfoy y de todo lo que había ocurrido, y, lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran las últimas palabras de su profesor, que le habían causado muchísimo más daño que todo lo vivido esa mañana.

-Escúcheme bien, profesor Snape- dijo con una fuerza y seguridad que no sentía- no le voy a permitir que siga insultándonos de esta manera al profesor Lupin y a mi, porque usted no es quien para decirnos el tipo trato que debemos llevar, y mucho menos le voy a dejar que me hable como a una fulana, sobre todo cuando sus acusaciones no tienen razón de ser y…

Sabían a hierbabuena. Él la estaba besando y sus labios, suaves y delgados, sabían a hierbabuena. La delicadeza con la que deslizaba la lengua hasta su boca y jugaba con la de ella… no existían palabras adecuadas para describir esa sensación. Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y él la pegó más a su cuerpo, abrazándola con cuidado.

Se fueron separando lentamente, juntando sus frentes al final mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración.

-¿Te parece esta una buena razón de ser?- susurró entonces el hombre a centímetros de ella.

Hermione se puso aun más colorada y se apartó levemente de él, balbuceando e intentando no mirar a los ojos de su profesor. Snape ladeó la cabeza y suspiró sonriendo de medio lado, lo que hizo que ella le mirara fijamente.

-Márchese Granger, la están esperando- añadió separándose por completo y dándose la vuelta.

Ella hizo ademán de acercarse, intentando encontrar la respuesta adecuada al interrogante de su profesor. Pero, por primera vez, no encontraba ninguna que fuese coherente.

Podría haber dicho que si, y haber tenido luego problemas con Remus y sus sentimientos hacia él, o haber dicho que no estaba segura, que necesitaba tiempo, pero optó por callarse y no decir nada, para no dejar de lado a Remus, pero tampoco darle falsas esperanzas a Snape. No debía olvidar que él no era el único del que estaba enamorada, que no debía elegir a la ligera, porque podría causar mucho daño en los sentimientos de uno y otro, aparte de en los suyos propios. Además, estaba el hecho de que ellos seguían siendo profesor y alumna, y que, solo las relaciones entre docentes y alumnado que pasaban la Prueba del Fénix, podían ser aceptadas y no traer consecuencias.

Así que se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, contando cada segundo que pasaba y recordando con añoranza el beso como si hubiese sido un sueño.

Al llegar a la puerta y posar la mano en el pomo tomó una segunda decisión. Por lo menos debía dejarle saber que sentía algo por él. Se giró a su profesor, que seguía de espaldas, y anunció:

-Me parece una muy buena razón, profesor- y, acto seguido, salió de la estancia.

* * *

Quien pudiera ser Hermione... Reviews!

Aqua Ootori


	7. Igualando la balanza

Uff el último capítulo modificado, en el siguiente ya actualizo xD Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

Igualando La balanza

Corría por los pasillos como una exhalación.

''Me parece una muy buena razón, profesor''. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

Al salir del despacho, se dio cuenta de que, ante los ojos de Snape, acababa de elegir entre él y Remus. Pero lo cierto era que estaba más confusa que nunca. Se maldijo mentalmente y siguió corriendo. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Por qué no pensó antes de hablar? Idiota. Ella solo había querido que el otro se percatara de sus sentimientos, pero no que supusiera que ya había elegido, ni por asomo.

Se detuvo bruscamente frente a los dormitorios de Remus e intentó recuperar el aliento mientras ponía orden a sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que había disfrutado mucho con el beso; nadie le había besado así nunca, pero eso no daba razón para haber perdido el control y haber dicho la maldita frase. Ahora había complicado la situación todavía más.

_-Idiota_- se repitió de nuevo- _No podías haberte callado ¿verdad? Tenías que ponerle la puntilla, como siempre. Es que eres una bocazas, sabelotodo y una…_

-¿Podrías dejar de aporrear mi puerta Hermione?- preguntó aquella voz ronca que tanto deseaba escuchar, aunque parecía algo molesta- Mione, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-Ahora sonaba preocupada, incluso algo asustada.

Hermione se tocó la cara. Era cierto. Estaba llorando. Y ya no podía más. Se abalanzó sobre Remus abrazándolo y desahogándose contra su pecho. El hombre le correspondió y le acarició el pelo con delicadeza.

-Vamos Mione, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados- le hizo pasar a su habitación y sentarse en una butaca mientras él iba a por una tila. Cuando Hermione se la tomó, sintió cómo todo su cuerpo y su mente se relajaban de inmediato y ella podía dejar de llorar.

-¡Qué tila más eficaz!- comentó asombrada y algo nerviosa.

-Es una tila mágica- contestó él lacónicamente- Y ahora, ¿me vas a contar por qué llorabas?

-Es que… yo…no se si podría…

-Mione, ¿no confías en mí?- preguntó algo apesadumbrado.

-Sí que confío en ti, Remus, pero es complicado…

-Inténtalo, por favor.

Hermione le miró fijamente. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, le había dejado plantado esa misma mañana en el vestíbulo sin saber que pasaba y, aunque era cierto que no había sido por su culpa, se había marchado con Snape cuando debería estar con su profesor de DCAO. Snape. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en su beso y en la ventaja que tenía ahora el pocionista sobre Remus. Realmente no era justo. Como poco, Remus se merecía una explicación.

-¿Hermione?- insistió el lobo.

-Eh… si. A ver… yo te lo cuento pero tienes que dejar que acabe para opinar ¿de acuerdo?- al ver que el hombre asentía, prosiguió- Bien. Esta mañana bajaba al vestíbulo para irme contigo cuando Malfoy me acorraló. M-me empezó a insultar y a… tocarme- al llegar a este punto, el profesor se inclinó sobre Hermione asustado- Ya estoy bien tranquilo, el profesor Snape me ayudó- lejos que tranquilizarle, al nombrar a Snape sólo había logrado que se tensara más- Él me salvó de Malfoy y me llevó a sus… a su despacho y me curó y…-no podía mirarle a la cara, pero se lo tenía que decir. Era lo justo.

-¿Y…?

-Y me besó.

El efecto fue inmediato. Remus se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo directo hacia la salida. Hermione, por su parte, al ver que no podía sujetarle, se colocó pegada a la puerta para evitar que pasara e intentó razonar con él.

-Remus, por favor, no te pongas así- pero él no parecía escucharla- Realmente no fue nada y... tampoco me disgustó.

Aquello último surtió efecto, pero fue devastador para los dos. El hombre se quedó callado y quieto, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor y ¿decepción? Parecía que se iba a desmoronar de un momento a otro. La chica no soportaba verlo así. No era justo. Tenía que terminar lo que había ido a hacer allí.

-Aunque no me parece justo que no estén igualados.

-¿Q-qué…?

Pero no pudo continuar. La joven se acercó a él y, con un miedo atroz al rechazo, deslizó suavemente los brazos por detrás del cuello de su profesor. Todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Sólo estaban ellos y la deseperada necesidad de tocarse, probarse y fundirse. A apenas tres centímetros de sus labios, Hermione pudo ver que su profesor seguía estático, asombrado, pero que su mirada expresaba el mismo deseo y ansia que tenía ella. Dos centímetros… que la mataran ahí mismo si hacía falta, pero no podía renunciar a ese hombre. Un centímetro… sus alientos ya se confundían, no había vuelta atrás, no podía haberla. Remus debió pensar lo mismo, pues acortó completamente la distancia juntando sus labios con delicadeza y hambre a la vez.

Definitivamente Snape y Remus no se parecían absolutamente en nada. Mientras que Snape sabía básicamente a hierbabuena, Remus era una mezcla de canela, chocolate y miel, aunque los dos conseguían la misma sensación de vértigo en la chica con sus cuerpos. El lobo le pidió permiso para profundizar el beso acariciando sus labios con la lengua y, cuando Hermione se lo concedió sin ningún reparo, aprovechó para pegarla más a él mientras exploraba lentamente la boca de su alumna.

La chica pensó que se iba a derretir de un momento a otro. Ni podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, ni quería dejar de besarlo por nada del mundo. Sentía que él podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera en ese momento, le seguiría hasta el final del mundo si hacía falta.

Poco a poco, fueron separándose, aunque él siguió dándole ligeros besos en las comisuras de los labios. Había sido mucho más largo que el de Snape, pero igual de intenso. Si los dos habían conseguido llevarla al cielo con apenas unas caricias, ¿cómo serían en la cama? ¿Y los dos juntos?

De repente, la realidad la golpeó como un mazo. ¡Había estado jugando a dos bandas con dos personas que, cada una a su manera, se preocupaban y sentían algo por ella y, además, eran sus profesores! Encima ella no se conformaba con uno sólo, si no que quería a los dos, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que se odiaban. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta?

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas de nuevo. Se sentía fatal. Como una basura, algo asqueroso y repugnante.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué ocurre? Si es por el beso, lo siento, pero pensé que tu… -y encima se disculpaba. No podía seguir con eso. A saber cuánto les había lastimado.

-N-no… lo siento yo, esto no debió pasar… ni usted… ni el profesor Snape …- ya no podría volver a mirarles a la cara- no volverá a ocurrir… por favor, olvídelo y perdóneme- salió corriendo de la habitación sin darle tiempo al hombre a decir nada.

Por mucho que le doliera, debía olvidarles. Eran sus profesores y nunca serían nada más. No debían serlo, eso sólo les traería problemas a los tres y les haría daño a ellos. A partir de ahora, pondría distancias y no volvería a cometer ninguna estupidez. Por ellos.

* * *

Ya está, no más capitulos viejos actualizados. Si no los habeis leido no creo que os perdais mucho, porque lo esencial no ha cambiado, pero es bueno leerlos para entender mejor alguna cosas. ReViEwS PLIS!

Aqua Ootori


	8. El plan de Harry

Bien, ahora si, pido perdon por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar (medio año, que verguenza, se dice pronto =S). En mi defensa diré que el paso de la ESO al Bachillerato me preocupaba, que empecé y me enganché mucho con la otra historia y que mi musa decidió pirarse por su cuenta y me costó mucho volver a dar con ella. En fin, ya no molesto más. A leer!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

El plan de Harry

La campana que anunciaba el almuerzo resonó por los pasillos haciendo que Hermione Granger recogiera apresuradamente todas sus cosas y saliera como un vendaval del aula de Transformaciones, dejando en la clase a una Minerva McGonagall muy indignada.

La profesora suspiró mientras el resto de los alumnos seguía el camino de la joven Griffindor hasta el comedor. Se estaba cansando de ese comportamiento que la muchacha había estado teniendo desde hacía un tiempo. Si la cosa continuaba así, debería plantearse organizar una tutoría con ella para averiguar lo que le ocurría, pues ya había tenido quejas similares de otros profesores sobre ella.

A unos metros más alejados, dos chicos Griffindor de séptimo año discutían con preocupación el mismo tema que traía de cabeza a su profesora.

-Que no Ron, que no- decía el más bajo de ambos mientras se aproximaban al Gran Comedor- Que no es por culpa de los exámenes. Hermione nunca ha reaccionado así por ninguna prueba en los siete años que la conozco, y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

-¿Y entonces por qué es, eh? Parece siempre ansiosa por algo, como si la fueran a atacar, y Lavender me ha dicho que apenas duerme. ¿Por qué sería si no es por miedo a que alguien le borre la memoria?- preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

Harry se paró en secó y miró a su amigo asombrado. ¿Miedo a que le borraran la memoria?

-_Sería recomendable que Ron dejara de leer esos cómics de ficción que tanto le gustan a Lavender_- sonrió el moreno para sus adentros- Nadie va borrarle la memoria Ron, y ella lo sabe- le tranquilizó- Yo más bien creo que está evitando a alguien.

-¿Evitando a alguien?- bajó la voz el joven Weasley al acercarse a Hermione, que estaba prácticamente engullendo su plato a toda prisa- ¿A quien?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a su amiga. No tenía ni idea de quien podía tener tan agobiada a Hermione, pero sí que podía imaginarse que tipo de relación tenía el susodicho con ella. Hermione había cambiado mucho, y ya no era la niña de pelo enmarañado que había conocido en primero. El cabello, al contrario que a él, se le había domesticado, de manera que ahora era ella la que decidía qué peinado y cómo llevarlo, y no al revés. Sus facciones se habían afilado, dándole un toque de madurez que combinaba a la perfección con las recién adquiridas y marcadas curvas de su cuerpo, que resultaban lo suficientemente sensuales como para arrancar más de una mirada por los pasillos. Sí, definitivamente, Hermione era toda una mujer.

Y, como medio hermano que se sentía él, esto no hacía más que preocuparle. No creía que fuera bueno para la chica estar sometida la presión de un supuesto acosador sin pedir la ayuda de nadie, así que decidió que debía intentar hablar con ella una vez más.

-Eh… ¿Hermione?

-¿Mmm?- la joven levantó la cabeza mientras terminaba su postre a toda prisa.

Se detuvo un momento antes de preguntarle nada. Las veces anteriores que Ron o él habían intentado sacarle algo de información, ella les había evitado hábilmente y se había escabullido de sus preguntas, por lo que está vez lo planearía de manera que ella no pudiera hacer otra cosa que contestar.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas que no entiendo de Encantamientos- dijo rápidamente- como hoy tenemos la segunda hora de la tarde libre, ¿me las podrías explicar?

-Claro- tragó su amiga- Lo que necesites. Me alegro de ver que vas entrando en razón respecto a tus estudios, sólo espero que a Ron se le pegue algo de ti- frunció el ceño mirando al pelirrojo, que estaba babeando de nuevo por el escote de Lavender- Bueno Harry, me voy ya. Os veo en clase.

-Adiós- sonrió el moreno, pensando como podría interrogar a su amiga más tarde.

Decidió que lo primero sería poner a Ron al corriente de su plan. Se giró hacia su pelirrojo amigo, que en ese momento estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Lavender, como un vampiro acechando a su presa. Con discreción le tocó el hombro y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera fuera de allí urgentemente. El joven Weasley suspiró resignado, pero hizo caso a su amigo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que luego se encargaría de Lavender.

-A ver ¿qué pasa?- preguntó de morros Ron cuando se encontraron en un rincón lo suficientemente apartado para que no les descubrieran.

-Ya se cómo vamos a conseguir que Hermione nos cuente lo que le pasa- le dijo Harry entre susurros- Escucha.

Lo organizaron todo para que la chica no pudiese evadirles. Sería Harry el que preguntaría la mayoría de las cosas, sobretodo si se trataba de algo delicado, ya que los dos coincidieron en que Ron no tenía mucho tacto para ciertos temas. También habían decidido que usarían la sala de los Menesteres, porque allí seguro que no habría nadie que pudiera entrar por error, ya que había pocos que supieran de su existencia, y, una vez que estuvieran dentro, nadie podría entrar. No le dirían nada Hermione sobre donde iban a ir hasta que salieran de clase, ya que podría sospechar.

Estaban terminando de ajustar las últimas excusas que le dirían a la chica si empezaba a preguntar, cuando sonó la campana de la última primera clase de la tarde, la última para ellos. Se dirigieron hacia DCAO cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y repasando el plan para que no fallara nada.

Se iban acercando al aula de DCAO cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien. De una de las clases supuestamente desocupadas, salían retazos de una disputa entre dos voces bastante conocidas. Harry le indicó a Ron que no hiciera ruido y se pararon a escuchar pegados a la puerta. Efectivamente, allí estaban la fuente de su preocupación, Hermione Granger, y el querido profesor de DCAO y reconocido hombre lobo, Remus Lupin, manteniendo una acalorada discusión que no parecía conllevar nada bueno.

-¡… porque yo no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer!- gritaba la chica.

-Mione, yo sólo me preocupo por ti… desde aquello no hemos vuelto a hablar y no entiendo ni tus acciones ni tus reacciones…- sonaba angustiado el profesor.

-¡Ni falta que hace! Olvídelo todo, no pasó nada ¡y deje de acosarme!- exclamó la chica con furia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Harry empujó rápidamente a su amigo pelirrojo para ocultarse tras una columna. Segundos después, su amiga salió de sopetón para dirigirse a DCAO. El profesor la siguió casi a continuación con aire abatido y cansado. Harry se mordió el labio en su escondite sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. Al parecer, el acosador de Hermione era Remus, el amigo de sus padres y su segundo padrino prácticamente. Era el hombre que le había enseñado a luchar contra los dementores y el mejor profesor de DCAO que había tenido nunca. El moreno realmente no creía que Remus fuese capaz de obligar a Hermione a nada, y su preocupación por la chica parecía real. Además, cualquier otro no habría sido capaz, ya que Hermione era muy buena actriz cuando quería, pero él, que había aprendido a conocerla y a entenderla, había percibido una cierta angustia y dolor escondidos en el supuesto enfado de la chica. ''Desde aquello no hemos vuelto a hablar…'' Harry frunció el ceño. Entre ellos dos había pasado algo, eso seguro, y él estaba dispuesto a que arreglaran las cosas y conseguir que ambos fueran felices.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de camino a la Sala de los Menesteres para reunirse con sus amigos. No tenía ni idea de por qué les había dado por ahí a esos dos, pero así era mejor. Evitarían que los molestaran y no tendría que encontrarse con personas ''indeseadas''.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Llevaba toda la semana ocultándose e intentando no quedarse sola con ellos, pero parecía inútil. Remus no paraba de seguirla a todas partes buscando explicaciones a su comportamiento, agobiándola y atosigándola como si le fuera la vida en ello. La esperaba en los pasillos, cerca de la torre Gryffindor, a la entrada y salida del Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca… Aunque no sabía que era peor, si eso o la actitud de Snape. Este último no se había acercado todavía a hablar con ella, pero había optado por mirarla fijamente todo el tiempo cada vez que tenía oportunidad y no despegarse apenas de su lado durante las clases. Además, ella tenía miedo de que al pocionista le diese por entrar en su mente y montase una batalla campal con Remus. _

_Hermione suspiró sentándose en un banco apartado de la gente en los jardines. Ella lo único que quería era dejar de tontear con ambos, porque sabía que si no lo iban a pasar muy mal los tres, pero lo cierto era que no la estaban ayudando en nada._

_-Señorita Granger…_

_-''Y hablando de uno de los reyes de Roma…''- pensó girándose para toparse con unos ojos negros que parecían querer atravesarla._

_-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre señor?- intentó desentenderse la muchacha. El profesor miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie le oiría, antes de contestar._

_-Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa- sonaba bastante molesto- ¿Por qué me besaste si luego me ibas a evitar? ¿Te pareció divertido jugar conmigo y luego tirarme como a un trapo viejo?- iba aumentando cada vez más el volumen de la voz y Hermione temió por un momento que alguien les pudiera oír._

_-N-no… yo…-balbuceó la pobre muchacha sin saber muy bien que decirle. Sabía que él no era como Remus, y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaria al saber lo de su beso con el profesor de DCAO, pero seguro que no era algo bueno- yo… sólo…_

_-¿Tú qué, Hermione? ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué lo hiciste sin querer?- le recriminó._

_Hermione estaba desesperada. No podía decirle que había sido un juego porque se arriesgaba a que le castigara y tener que verlo durante más tiempo, pero tampoco podía entregarse a él con los brazos abiertos porque eso destrozaría a Remus y a ella misma, que aún se veía incapaz de inclinarse ni un ápice a favor de uno de los dos en aquella extraña balanza. Así que se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a callar ante las acusaciones de su maestro, esperando que se cansara y se marchara. _

_-Mire señorita Granger- suspiró el hombre volviendo al trato formal- Si tiene miedo es de que le castigue, no se preocupe, porque no lo haré. Pero quiero que sepa que me ha decepcionado usted enormemente- su voz se había endurecido considerablemente- y ahora veo que realmente sólo es una niña caprichosa que no sabe ni lo que quiere- la atacó con desprecio.- A partir de ahora no le molestaré más para que pueda jugar con sus amiguitos. Buenas tardes._

_Hermione apretó los dientes para evitar gritarle toda la verdad. Esperó diez minutos sin moverse después de que él se marchara y luego cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo para poder llorar tranquila y sola._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

Después de eso, la actitud de Severus había sido incluso más fría de lo que había acostumbrado antes y evitaba dirigirle la palabra siempre que podía evitarlo.

Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero así él sería libre de elegir a una mujer que sólo tuviera ojos para él. Ahora únicamente faltaba Remus. El castaño seguía insistiendo siempre que podía en que le contara lo que le pasaba y, aunque, en el fondo, ella lo agradecía, lo único que conseguía eran gritos y malos modos. Sin ir más lejos, esa misma tarde se le había cruzado antes de llegar a DCAO y le había metido en un aula vacía para seguir interrogándole. Lo cierto era que cada vez se le hacía más difícil inventarse excusas para rechazarle, pues el profesor mostraba, al contrario que Severus, siempre su dolor al ser evitado y a la chica sólo le daban ganas de dejarlo todo y abrazarlo, pero no podía.

Suspiró al llegar a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Comenzaba a pensar en si no se habría equivocado en un decisión…

-_¡Eso ni hablar!_- se reprendió mentalmente- _Esto, a la larga, será lo mejor para todos._

Y, con paso firme, entró en la Sala.

Harry y Ron esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su amiga. Habían preparado todo para que resultara lo menos sospechoso posible, pero sabían que Hermione debía suponer que algo no iba como siempre, pues nunca habían usado la Sala de los Menesteres como aula de estudio.

Ron era el que más nervioso estaba. Las situaciones que requerían tacto y delicadeza, yo sobretodo si trataban sobre mujeres, eran un mundo completamente desconocido para él, así que intentaba tranquilizarse siempre de la mejor manera que se le ocurría; tirándose una y otra vez de la chaqueta en un vano intento de alisarla.

Harry se estaba poniendo más nervioso todavía de solo ver a su amigo, pero, cuando le iba a pedir por favor que parara, la puerta se abrió, y la cabeza de Hermione se asomó por el resquicio.

-¡Hermione!- se adelantó, mientras Ron le seguía, dejando en paz, por fin, su chaqueta- Pasa, te estábamos esperando.

-Harry- saludó ella- ¡Ronald! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le he convencido para que venga y aproveche su tiempo- contestó rápidamente Harry por el pelirrojo. Ron asintió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella extrañada. Era tan raro que el otro decidiera hacer algo de provecho así por que sí…

El joven Weasley volvió a asentir. La chica le miró con recelo, pues también era bastante raro que no hubiese pronunciado ni una palabra todavía, pero no le quiso dar mayor importancia. No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer a Ron participe de sus lecciones cual él se mostraba tan interesado, así que se puso manos a la obra.

Llevaban casi una hora estudiando distintos hechizos. Siempre usaban el mismo mecanismo; ella los explicaba, hacía uno de muestra y ellos intentaban imitarlo. Esa vez no era distinto, y Harry sintió que debía probar suerte con sus verdaderas preguntas antes de que se les fuera la tarde. Así que, mientras ella realizaba el de prueba, el se lanzó.

-Mmm… ¿Hermione?- llevaba toda la tarde pensando como abordar la maldita conversación y, recordando que en las anteriores ocasiones no había conseguido nada, esta vez decidió ir al grano directamente- ¿Qué tienes con Remus?

Hasta Ron se quedó sorprendido por la poca discreción de la pregunta; ni él se hubiese atrevido a decir algo así sin preparar un poco el terreno antes, bueno, quizá sí. Hermione, por su parte, se había quedado helada en el sitio. Era cierto que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo insistiendo en que les contara lo que le pasaba, pero nunca imaginó que llegaran a tanto. Se giró lentamente hacia a sus amigos con expresión asustada, que intentó disimular rápidamente con una mueca de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué… de qué hablas, Harry?- no podía ser que la hubieran descubierto.

-Sabemos que tienes una relación con él, pero no sabemos exactamente cual, aunque sí cuanto te está afectando- contestó el moreno con seriedad- Así que, por favor, dinos. Confía en nosotros Hermione, que para eso estamos.

-_Genial-_ pensó la chica angustiada- _¿Y ahora qué?_

_

* * *

_

... Bien, que os ha parecido? (después de 6 meses y no se me ocurre preguntar nada más -.-'' anda que.. xD) Algún alma caritativa me escribiría un review? Porfa *o*

Aqua Ootori


	9. Alfil a G7

Se acabaron mis exámenes de acceso a la Uni y el horrible curso de 2º bach ¬¬ Así que aquí está el siguente capi. Disfrutadlo :P

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Alfil a G7

Harry se paró enfrente de la oscura puerta de madera y apretó los labios. No sabía que iba a decir; de hecho, no sabía ni si sería capaz de decir algo. Lo mismo solo se quedaba parado delante de él, boqueando sin saber que contestar, o quizás llamaba sin atreverse a más, simplemente esperando a que abriese la puerta y le echase de allí a voces o… Sacudió la cabeza decidido. Era su deber hacerlo, por muy desagradable que fuera. Hermione era su amiga y le debía demasiadas cosas como para echarse ahora atrás. Levantó el puño y notó que le temblaba un poco. Aún así, tomó aire y llamó con más firmeza de la que hubiese creído, aunque ésta se evaporó en cuanto escuchó el frío permiso para pasar desde el otro lado.

Titubeó unos segundos más y luego bajó con temor la manija. El despacho estaba tan poco iluminado como siempre y en las estanterías estaban tan repletas de cosas extrañas como recordaba, a pesar de que hacía bastante que no pisaba aquella habitación. Se movió silenciosamente hasta el centro de la estancia, evitando fijarse demasiado en el hombre que lo observaba suspicaz desde su escritorio.

-Cuando termine de admirar mi despacho, señor Potter, le agradecería que me dijese que hace aquí- la seca voz de Severus Snape resonó por toda la estancia- Más que nada, por no hacerme perder demasiado tiempo.

Harry tragó saliva y levantó la vista para encarar a su profesor de Pociones. No sabía qué le había visto Hermione a aquel tipo oscuro y huraño, incapaz de hacer algo por los demás sin las órdenes de Dumbledore por delante. Sin embargo, se mordió la punta de la lengua y sopesó brevemente cómo empezar la conversación para que el otro no le echara nada más empezar a hablar; debía ser breve y respetuoso para no provocarle, pero también tenía que dejarle claro que no se marcharía de allí hasta que consiguiera su propósito.

Tomó aire, apretó la mandíbula y se repitió por enésima vez a sí mismo que todo era por Hermione.

-Verá, señor- comenzó, intentando poner su mejor tono de cortesía- El caso es que estoy muy preocupado últimamente- evitar ponerse nervioso ante el arqueo de cejas de Snape le estaba resultando muy complicado- Hermione parece un alma en pena por lo ocurrido…

-¿Lo ocurrido? ¿De qué me habla Potter?- la voz de Snape tembló casi imperceptiblemente, pero fue suficiente para aclararle a Harry que al pocionista aquel tema le afectaba bastante.

-Ella me lo contó todo lo del beso se…

-¡No se de que me está hablando, Potter! No siga por ese camino porque nunca ocurrió nada- el profesor se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso- Y así seguirá. Ella es una alumna y eso que cuenta son calumnias, Potter. Mentiras que no voy a consentir que siga diciendo o que pueda esparcir. Así que más le vale estarse calladito o…

-¿O qué?- sin saber por qué, Harry se había indignado por el comportamiento de ese hombre. ¿Acaso iba a dejar que su amiga sufriera solo por la cabezonería de no querer escucharle? Eso nunca- Mire, yo sé que esto no es fácil. Para mí tampoco lo es saber que mi amiga se ha fijado en un tipo como usted, pero para ella es importante. Y sí, es cierto que está confundida, pero, precisamente por eso, usted, que se supone que es el adulto, debería ser quién le ayudará a acabar con sus dudas.

-¿Me está diciendo que mi deber es animar a una alumna a que se encapriche de mí?- Snape se había ido colocando cada vez más cerca de Harry y ahora le estaba mirando a solo un palmo de distancia, por lo que el chico podía apreciar claramente la vena de su sien palpitando con furia.

-Nadie ha hablado de caprichos, profesor Snape- volvió Harry a su tono cortés- De hecho creo… creo que ella se está enamorando de usted profesor.

Durante un breve instante, una sombra de sorpresa y esperanza cruzó los ojos del profesor, y Harry supo en ese momento que acababa de ganar aquella batalla. Solo tenía que tirar de la cuerda un poquito más.

-Escuche, le propongo una cosa- continuó el joven, cada vez más seguro de sí mismo. Snape dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó contra su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y una mueca bastante más expectante de lo que quería aparentar- Usted vaya al aula que está al lado de la de encantamientos, esa que utilizan para guardar pupitres, esta tarde a las siete. Ella estará allí, y podrán hablar y aclararlo todo. Si llegan a la conclusión de que realmente no quieren empezar nada, de acuerdo, todo bien. Pero, por favor, al menos háblenlo.

El profesor se quedó mirando a Harry pensativo unos segundos. El chico aguanto la respiración a la espera de una respuesta que no estaba seguro de querer conocer. En su conversación con el hombre se había dado cuenta de que, realmente, el pocionista sí sentía algo por Hermione. No sabía que era, ni si llegaría lejos ese sentimiento, pero sí que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que aquel tipo, que nunca se preocupaba por nadie, se planteara ahora si darle una oportunidad a Hermione. El conflicto de emociones en Harry llegaba cuando se daba cuenta de que, en el caso de que el plan saliera bien, Snape le pondría más de una vez las manos encima a la que era como su hermana pequeña. Harry sacudió la cabeza brevemente y se centró en su objetivo. Si Hermione era feliz así, él no era quién para interponerse.

-De acuerdo- Snape le sacó por completo de sus pensamientos con esa afirmación- Estaré allí a las siete, pero si se retrasa…

-No lo hará- se apresuró a asegurar Harry aliviado- Yo… muchas gracias, señor.

-Sí, sí, claro. Ahora lárguese. A diferencia de usted yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

El chico salió apresuradamente de la oficina y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Tenía ganas de saltar de alegría al seguir vivo, pero se contuvo porque seguía en las mazmorras. Miró a ambos lados del oscuro pasillo. Había unos niños de primero de Slytherin que le miraban con curiosidad mal disimulada desde un rincón, por lo que decidió marcharse de allí cuanto antes para no levantar sospechas. Si alguien se hubiese percatado de lo poco que había estado en el despacho del profesor y de lo tranquilo que había salido, sin restos de pociones o de jabón en la ropa, habrían empezado a correr rumores de un nuevo Snape de postguerra y entonces sí que habría habido un castigo para Harry en venganza.

Sin embargo, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Era cierto que el hombre resultaba un tipo cabezota, borde y encerrado en sí mismo, pero aquella vez, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, la situación con Hermione le importaba y estaba dispuesto a actuar para no perderla. Parecía que Hermione no estaba equivocada después de todo.

FLASH BACK

-Esta vez no nos vas a evadir, Hermione. Queremos saber qué pasa con Lupin y qué relación tiene con tu desmayo en Pociones, porque no fue ninguna casualidad ¿no es así?- Harry se había colocado entre su amiga y la salida de la Sala de los Menesteres. Sabía que ella no intentaría ninguna locura porque le daría igual, tendrían más ocasiones para intentar sonsacárselo. Pero, por si acaso, sujetaba con fuerza su varita para cualquier imprevisto.

La chica les miró con temor. Podría haber mentido una vez más, haberlo negado todo, pero se encontraba al límite de su capacidad emocional y necesitaba contárselo a alguien y apoyo urgente.

Volvió hacia los sofás y les hizo un gesto nervioso a sus amigos para que se sentaran. Observó sus manos, ansiosa, mientras ellos obedecían y reflexionó bien lo que iba a contar y, sobre todo, cómo lo haría. Evidentemente, hablarles de su situación con Remus sería un problema, más que nada porque eso implicaría ponerles al corriente de lo de Snape… y en ese caso si que les daría una taquicardia.

Levantó la mirada lentamente. Ambos esperaban todo lo pacientemente que podían, aunque Harry lo lograba más que Ron, que no paraba de despellejarse los labios con los dientes por la intriga. Sonrió débilmente. Hacía 3 años aproximadamente hubiese dado lo que fuera para curar las heridas del chico con su propia boca, pero ahora… Decidió que lo mejor sería plantearles el problema con calma y tranquilidad, para que lo asimilaran bien.

- Exacto. Esa era la calma en la que pensaba-''Fantástico Hermione''.

-Perdona… ¿podrías repetirlo?- los chicos la miraban en ese momento como si estuviesen presenciando su transformación en un insecto gigante. Hermione esperaba que no se molestasen mucho cuando captaran toda la información.

-A ver…-suspiró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba- Yo… hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que tengo ciertos… sentimientos afectivos por… Remus y Severus- Usó sus nombres para asegurarse de que entendían que iba en serio- Y empecé a… tontear, más o menos, con ambos, porque no sabía a cual de los dos elegir- Se mordió el labio nerviosa. Le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y por eso ocurrió aquello en el aula de Pociones?- Harry intentaba sobreponerse a la alarmante información que estaba recibiendo para que Hermione no saliera huyendo de nuevo. A su lado, Ron estaba rígido y pálido como un muerto.

Hermione asintió con arrepentimiento. Había llegado a la peor parte y era hora de soltar la bomba.

-Y también… les besé- musitó sujetándose las manos con vergüenza y sin levantar la vista de sus pies.

-¡Qué tú qué…!- parecía que Ron acababa de salir de la casa del terror.

-Pero os prometo que nunca me he sentido peor en mi vida y que desde entonces he intentado alejarme de los dos lo más que he podido- se apresuró a añadir agobiada por la reacción de sus amigos: a Ron se le salían los ojos de las órbitas y Harry tenía la mandíbula casi en las mazmorras.

-Pero tú has bes… ¡oh Dios! Lupin todavía, pero ¡¿SNAPE?- Ron se había levantado y gesticulaba por toda la sala hecho un basilisco.

-Hermione ese no es el problema- le tomó Harry de la mano, después de intentar entender lo mejor que podía a su amiga y de analizar bien lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

-¡EXACTO!- exclamó Ron señalándola con el dedo.

-El problema es que has estado jugando con los sentimientos de ambos y que tienes que decidir para dejar de haceros daño a los tres.

-¡¿QUÉ?- el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre su amigo- Harry, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? Si Dumbledore se entera les expulsará a los tres. Y Snape me da igual ¿pero y ella y Remus?

-Ron- se giró el otro joven para enfrentar a su amigo- Queda muy poco para final de curso y ahora lo único que importa es la felicidad de Hermione. Así que, por favor, compórtate- le reprendió con severidad antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la chica y secarle con delicadeza las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar sin darse cuenta- A ver, Hermione, antes de nada tienes que tener claro a quién de los dos prefieres, porque es obvio que a ambos no les puedes elegir- añadió mientras Ron trataba de serenarse por el bien de su amiga.

-Pero Harry, ese es el problema. No sé a cual quiero más. Quiero a Remus porque siempre está pendiente de mí, es inteligente, cariñoso y muy dulce, pero también a Snape porque es el hombre más valiente que he conocido, que siempre nos ha ayudado y que estuvo a nuestro lado, en la sombra, hasta el final. Yo… de verdad que no sé qué hacer- comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo primero es tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió levemente y aceptó un pañuelo que le ofreció a regañadientes el pelirrojo- Y lo segundo… tienes que hablar con ellos- sentenció Harry.

-¡No! Harry no puedo… Después de todo lo que les he hecho…

-Por eso mismo tienes que hacerlo- le interrumpió Ron, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- ¿Qué? No quiero decir con esto que esté de acuerdo con la situación, pero si pienso en lo que te hace feliz creo que Harry tiene razón. Tienes que hablar con ellos Hermione, y explicarles lo que nos has contado a nosotros, todas tus dudas. Después de todo, tienen derecho a opinar sobre esto más que nadie.

-Si… supongo que tenéis razón. Tendré que hablar con ellos- sonrió la chica débilmente.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Pero tanto Harry como Ron sabían que solo era una excusa, que su amiga no tenía la menor intención de decir nada a los dos adultos, así que los jóvenes decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Lo echaron a suertes y se repartieron la tarea de convencer a sus profesores de entrar en razón mediante el diálogo, aunque sin contarles, evidentemente, que la situación estaba siendo la misma para los dos.

Los chicos sabían que Snape reclamaría la cabeza de su colega en un plato en cuanto se enterara y a Lupin no le haría tampoco mucha gracia saber que competía con el pocionista y que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, el plan contaba con encerrar a los tres, quitarles las varitas y hechizar la habitación para que no salieran hasta que llegaran a un acuerdo beneficioso y lógico para todos. Es decir, que tendrían que confiar en el buen juicio de Remus, en que Snape aceptara colaborar y en que Hermione fuese sincera con sus sentimientos. Harry sacudió la cabeza intentando no desesperanzarse. La verdad era que le había costado demasiado aceptar la situación e implicarse para ayudar a su amiga como para que ahora se echase todo a perder por falta de participación de los interesados.

Estaba reflexionando sobre estas cuestiones de camino a la torre Gryffindor cuando se topó de repente con una cabellera roja que caminaba apresurada en dirección contraria.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?

-¡Harry!- exclamó el joven Weasley sin aliento- He hablado con Remus y dice que está de acuerdo…

-Entonces está todo bien ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema?- interrumpió su amigo apresuradamente. No le gustaba nada la cara de Ron.

-Harry, acabo de darme cuenta, ¿cómo vamos a convencer a Hermione de que vaya a un aula abandonada cuando ya sabemos toda la parte práctica de los hechizos y ella sigue obsesionada con repasar todos los apuntes?

El moreno frunció el ceño pensativo. Era cierto que los tres habían demostrado que dominaban todos los hechizos pedidos para los EXTASIS con creces, ya que la mayoría los tuvieron que aprender durante la guerra para sobrevivir, pero tenía que haber alguna forma de que Hermione fuese a una clase que servía como almacén, a las siete de la tarde, en un día de entre semana y a menos de un mes de los exámenes finales. Entonces, una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de El Niño Que Vivió. Podrían haberle mentido, puesto excusas e, incluso, haberle dicho la verdad y después chantajeado con algo muy valioso para ella. Pero, sin duda a causa de la desesperación por el cansancio y el agotamiento de buenas ideas, a Harry Potter se le ocurrió que la opción más aconsejable sería sedarla con alguna poción y trasladarla hasta el aula levitando bajo la capa de invisibilidad para que esperase allí a sus amados y les distrajese lo suficiente como para que los jóvenes Gryffindors pudiesen quitarles las varitas.

Cuando se lo contó a Ron, este no parecía muy convencido, pues se jugaban mucho con las represalias que pudieran tomar, sobre todo, Snape y su amiga después de salir del aula, pero al final terminó siendo convencido por Harry y aceptó comer apartado de Lavender en una esquina de la mesa Gryffindor para poder planear sin interrupciones cómo enfocarían y llevarían a cabo la nueva estrategia, y así ganar esa tremenda partida de ajedrez en la que se había convertido la vida amorosa de Hermione.

* * *

Bueno qué os ha parecido? Que conste que no tengo ni idea de ajedrez, por lo que, aunque la comparación me parecía buena, el título no se si es adecuado. Siento no haber escrito antes, pero prefería tomarme mi tiempo que hacerlo deprisa (por los exámenes :S) y mal. De todas formas intentaré escribir el siguiente antes de empezar la Uni. Espero que os haya gustado. Reviews porfa!

Aqua Ootori


	10. Superando obstáculos

Buenas! Tras casi un año sin actualizar (la Uni ocupa mucho tiempo x.x) y muchos reviews que me han ayudado a no olvidar la historia (gracias :3), os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Que lo disfrutéis ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original son de J. K. Rowling y mía solo es esta trama.

* * *

Superando obstáculos

Se la habían jugado. Un niñato de 18 años le había tendido una trampa y él había caído. Ahora estaba enfrente de su rival, ambos desarmados y en tensión. Lo peor de todo era que su varita la tenía Potter y ahora le estaba apuntando con ella. Apretó aun más la mandíbula y miró de reojo a los adolescentes de la puerta.

-Devuélvemela- exigió con un susurro de voz. Se sentía desnudo sin ella- Es una orden, Potter.

-Lo lamento, profesor- su tono se asemejaba demasiado a la burla como para sentirse cómodo. ¿Cómo se atrevía el mocoso a desafiarle?- Pero es necesario que ambos hablen primero entre los dos y luego con ella.

-Yo no tengo nada de lo que hablar- replicó crispado- No tengo tiempo para estos juegos. Si ella duda es porque no tiene claros sus sentimientos, por lo que no merece la pena hablar nada.

-No digas eso Severus. Ella está confundida, pero no es su culpa, eso no quiere decir que sea menos fuerte lo que siente- intervino Lupin.

-Cállate, estúpido. Pareces un colegial pendiente de tales ilusiones. En el fondo mi posición te beneficia, así que mejor cierra la boca.

-Por supuesto que me beneficia, pero a diferencia de ti pongo por delante sus intereses a los míos y quiero su felicidad.

-¡Oh! Por favor, no vengas haciéndote el santo ahora. Esta situación te gusta igual de poco que a mí- respondió mordaz.

-Claro que no me gusta. No quiero tener ningún rival en esto, y menos a ti. Pero quiero que sea feliz, porque se lo merece y porque ella no ha elegido dividir sus sentimientos voluntariamente- se exasperó Lupin.

Severus respiraba furiosamente, la sangre le martilleaba los oídos y sus uñas le estaban marcando las palmas. No quería escuchar, no quería llegar a descubrir que Lupin tenía razón, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la chimenea, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar con frialdad.

La Sala de los Menesteres se había ambientado en una sala de estar de tonos cálidos y con muchos sofás y sillones. La chimenea rústica caldeaba el ambiente y en varias mesitas algo apartadas había una gran cantidad de teteras y jarras con distintos contenidos y bandejas con pastas, postres y aperitivos salados. Todo de su gusto, del de Lupin y del de Granger. De hecho, las paredes eran de un suave tono verde, pero las alfombras y los asientos eran rojizos y dorados. Muy a su pesar, la mezcla le gustaba, pero jamás lo admitiría delante del sensiblero de Lupin. Apretó la mandíbula con desagrado. Realmente quería solucionar aquella situación lo antes posible, pues no le gustaba las que le hacían sentir vulnerable, y últimamente estaba viviendo demasiadas. Pero ponerse de acuerdo con Lupin no entraba en sus planes.

Escuchó a Potter decir que debían hablar antes de que ella regresase y, si no se ponían de acuerdo, la puerta no se abriría y no les devolverían las varitas. Se giró con rapidez para reclamar que le dejaran salir de allí, pero solo le dio tiempo a ver la cara sonriente de los dos leones desvergonzados a través del resquicio de la puerta justo antes de que ésta se cerrase por completo. Soltó un gruñido y observó a Lupin iracundo. El otro se limitó a suspirar y a desplazarse hasta uno de los carritos de té para luego llevarlo y servirlo en la mesita de centro de caoba que había en frente de los sofás.

Entonces el lobo levantó la vista y le miró significativamente. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar, por lo que Severus decidió que no se lo iba a poner fácil y se limitó a arquear una ceja. Lupin apretó los labios, se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, y le miró de nuevo fijamente en lo que, suponía, debía de ser alguna súplica. El pocionista levantó la otra ceja.

-¡Oh por favor Severus!- estalló el profesor de DCAO- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan absurdo y cabezota?

-¿Absurdo? Esta situación sí que es absurda- contrarrestó el moreno- Dos hombres de mediana edad pendientes de los caprichos de una adolescente. Me parece muy bien que tú quieras perder el tiempo con esto, pero yo no estoy por la labor- añadió con frialdad. A pesar de que había dicho aquello completamente en serio, también era consciente de que había caído en aquel juego por la joven y que no iba a ser capaz de escapar de él, pero eso no lo reconocería nunca.

-¿En serio crees que esto es una tontería? Porque entonces no entiendo por qué te has estado peleando conmigo por ella cada dos por tres- atacó su oponente altivo- Y dudo mucho que solo fuera por pasar el rato porque, tú mismo lo has dicho, tienes mejores cosas en las que perder el tiempo.

El profesor de pociones no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirar la chimenea de nuevo, con las facciones endurecidas por la ira. No quería vivir aquello, pues ya bastante humillación le suponía que Lupin pudiese acercarse a la chica con mayor facilidad que él, como para encima exponerse de esa forma a que ella eligiera al lobo delante de sus narices. No creía que fuese capaz de soportarlo.

-Lupin, si tanto la quieres, es tuya- dijo de pronto con amargura. No había más que pensar, pues sabía como acabaría la situación- Ya tenemos un acuerdo. Hermione es para ti, ahora quiero salir de aquí.

Esperó un segundo en silencio, pero la puerta no se abrió.

_-Maldito Potter-_ pensó con furia- _¿No dijo que nos devolvería las varitas cuando nos pusiésemos de acuerdo? ¿A qué narices está jugando?_

-No vas a ninguna parte, Severus- como no, el culpable de que aun permaneciese allí era el dichoso lobo- No me hace gracia compartir a Hermione contigo y es cierto que todo sería mucho más fácil si tú no estuvieras, pero ella tiene sentimientos por ti y lo justo es que le dejes elegir.

-¿Para qué pueda decirme en la cara que te prefiere a ti?- le encaró de pronto- No gracias, no soy tan masoquista.

Lupin le miró entonces con tal intensidad que sintió, con mayor vergüenza todavía, cómo sus orejas se encendían bajo su densa mata de pelo. Supo entonces que no le iba a gustar nada lo que escucharía a continuación y la dificultad por mantener el contacto visual se tornó bastante más seria.

-No eres el único que tiene miedo, Severus- habló Lupin- Yo también temo que Hermione simplemente decida no estar conmigo o con ninguno. No sabemos lo que piensa ni cómo va a reaccionar. Lo único que tenemos claro es que ella quiere huir de sus sentimientos como sea y eso no podemos permitirlo porque nos hace daño a los tres. Nos guste o no, tenemos que colaborar por ella y guiarla.

Genial, ahí estaba. El lobo sentimentaloide echaba de menos la luna y se dedicaba a soltar bombas de cursilerías por todas partes. Y lo peor de todo era que él, Severus Snape, un profesor más frío que las mazmorras en las que vivía, había caído. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, se dejó llevar por sus pies hasta el sofá frente al tipejo que le había convencido de aquella locura y se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos exactamente, príncipe azul?- preguntó con burla, a pesar de que por dentro estaba terriblemente tenso- Porque tú mismo lo has dicho, ella no va a querer aceptar sus sentimientos.

Lupin sonrió con cansancio, aunque Severus pudo encontrar un punto de esperanza en sus ojos amarillentos. El maldito lobo sabía que había logrado convencerlo a pesar de su actitud distante y ello suponía que ahora eran dos para tratar de hacer que la chica les escuchara.

-Propongo que salgamos ambos con ella, por turnos y que ella compare y decida- dictaminó el castaño mirándole con atención.

-Eso la va a dejar muy cansada en ciertos ámbitos, ¿no crees?- la reacción del lobo no se hizo esperar, pues se levantó hecho una furia y con los puños apretados, pero Severus le desestimó con un vago movimiento de mano- No seas ridículo Lupin. ¿Cómo pretendes que nos comportemos cuando estemos pensando constantemente hasta qué punto habrá llegado con el otro?

-¿Y por qué tienes que pensar eso? Cuando esté contigo lo que haga no me incumbe, y lo mismo será para ti.

-Lamento decirte Lupin que dudo poder evitarlo, y no me hace mucha gracia que mi chica pueda estar ciertas situaciones con otro; es una manía mía, quizá soy un poco exagerado, pero no sé- añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, pues a mí no me parece natural que ella escoja estando confusa y sin conocer bien a su elección- se defendió el otro alterado- Así que, tenemos esa opción o… formar una pareja de tres.

Esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo y apartando la vista avergonzado, lo cual Snape agradeció enormemente puesto que se puso como la grana sin darse cuenta. No quería ni imaginarse las actividades que realizaría una pareja de tres, ya que toda situación de ese tipo que incluyera a Lupin le resultaba desastrosa y muy desagradable.

-Eso, ni en broma- susurró con el poco aliento que le había dejado el impacto.

-Hasta donde he escuchado, nunca has tenido ningún problema con la identidad sexual de quien te llevabas a la cama- saltó el otro con gesto despectivo.

-Ni tú tampoco, ni siquiera cuando podían tener pulgas- contraatacó, satisfecho de la expresión tensa que aparecía de repente en su adversario- Pero de cualquier forma, Lupin, digamos que no eres mi tipo.

-¿Y crees que tú el mío sí?- el lobo soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la sala- Solo lo he propuesto por Hermione. Pero si te parece mejor, podemos simplemente intentar llevarnos bien por ella y, sí, aconsejarnos y ayudarnos en nuestras respectivas relaciones en vez de ponernos trabas. Hermione nos lo agradecerá- terminó acentuando el tono de su voz al ver la mueca de desagrado en el otro profesor.

Con un resoplido, Severus se levantó del sofá y se puso a dar vueltas por la sala, reflexionando sobre lo que Lupin le había dicho. No le hacía gracia tener que compartirla, pues no estaba acostumbrado a compartir nada, pero le hacía menos gracia todavía la idea del trío que había iluminado como si fuera opio la mente de su colega por décimas de segundo. Si había algo que tenía muy claro era que él no iba a tener una cita con Lupin, o algo más, ni aunque volviera Voldemort y le amenazara de muerte. De hecho, prefería mil veces el retorno del Señor Oscuro a tener que enfrentarse a las dudas de una joven de 18 años y al desarrollo de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, también era muy consciente de que, en ese momento, tenía las de perder, pues ella era mucho más cercana al lobo que a él y tenía que hacer lo posible por recuperar todo ese terreno que le llevaba ganado. Por tanto, cuando se giró de nuevo ya había decidido. No le hacía gracia, pero no quedaba otra.

-De acuerdo, acepto tú "fantástica" idea de la poligamia, aunque no me haga ninguna gracia- para que quedara claro, se volvió a cruzar de brazos dramáticamente.

-Bien- suspiró el otro adoptando una posición más relajada en su asiento- Ahora a esperar a Hermione. ¿Quieres té?

Pero, antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier bordería que le viniese a la mente, la puerta se abrió de pronto y ambos contuvieron el aliento. Sin embargo, solo se trataba de Potter, que venía a devolverles las varitas y a avisarles de que Hermione llegaría en 10 minutos. Al marcharse de nuevo, Lupin se había olvidado del té y él volvía a mirar la chimenea, a la espera de que la muchacha llegase y poder solucionar aquello lo antes posible.

Se sentía ansioso y, en cierto modo, bastante inquieto porque, aunque había sido Lupin el que había insistido tanto en que era eligiese adecuadamente, no paraba de pensar en que el castaño había pasado más tiempo con ella. Además, él siempre había sido muy cerrado con sus sentimientos y le costaba demostrárselos a otra persona, por mucho que ésta le importara. Sin embargo, puesto que ya había decidido aceptar la nueva situación que empezaba a desarrollarse, también se esforzaría en que Hermione le conociese bien para poder llegar a ser su mejor opción.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus reflexiones, que le sobresaltó el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse de repente por segunda vez aquella tarde, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión no se trataba de ningún muchacho desgarbado quien iba a aparecer por ahí.

Hermione entró rápidamente sin fijarse en quién estaba dentro. Fue bastante obvio que esperaba encontrar a sus amigos y no a los dos hombres que aguardaban allí. Su primera reacción en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría fue darse la vuelta y tratar de salir, pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse pálida al ver cómo Potter convocaba su varita y le cerraba la puerta delante de las narices. Después de eso, Severus se debatió por momentos entre la risa de ver a la joven tan perdida en una escena en la que los libros y la magia no podrían ayudarla y la angustia al darse cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando la chica.

Finalmente, se inclinó por este último sentimiento y se aproximó a Lupin, que ya se había puesto de pie, para demostrarle a la leona que ambos estaban de acuerdo con una misma posición. Ella todavía no se había dado la vuelta y permanecía cabizbaja y con los puños apretados a sus costados, sin querer enfrentar a aquellos a los que llevaba tanto rehuyendo.

Severus miró a Lupin y recibió un seco movimiento de cabeza por respuesta que le indicaba que se acercase a ella, pero no él no creía que fuese lo más adecuado ya que la chica tenía más confianza con el otro profesor. Trató de introducirse en la mente del licántropo para decírselo, pero la única respuesta de éste fue que debía mostrarle a la chica que la última conversación que tuvieron había quedado olvidada. Al principio no entendió de que le hablaba, pero luego recordó la última escena que habían vivido a solas en el parque y comprendió que había sido muy duro con ella.

Por eso, tomó un poco de aire y se adelantó decidido, pero cuidadoso, hacia ella. Miró de nuevo algo nervioso a su compañero cuando estuvo justo detrás de la joven, pero éste se limitó a asentir de nuevo. Entonces inspiró de nuevo en silencio y habló:

-Señ… Hermione, ven por favor. Queremos hablar contigo- intentó sonar lo más dulce que podía, pues lo que menos quería en ese momento era asustarla- Es necesario y lo sabes.

Al principio no obtuvo respuesta, pero luego salió de la chica una voz algo tensa e impersonal que dijo lo que ambos ya se imaginaban:

-No hay nada de qué hablar, profesor Snape. Lamento que mis amigos les hayan hecho perder el tiempo a usted y al profesor Lupin, no volverá a ocurrir.

-No mientas- Severus no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente- Sabes que no podemos obviar lo que ha ocurrido, ni tú ni nosotros- y, dicho esto, la tomó de la mano con una delicadeza que ni él mismo esperaba e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

La muchacha no le miró más que una fracción de segundo antes de apartar la vista, asombrada al principio del gesto del hombre y avergonzada después por sentirse tan débil, pero fue más que suficiente como para que el moreno viera el dolor que latía en sus ojos. Ahora sí que tenía claro que no podían seguir así.

-Ven, Hermione, tenemos que hablar los tres- la guió despacio hacia el sofá en el que les aguardaba Lupin con el té y algunas pastas servidos.

La sentó en medio de ambos y ella se limitó a quedarse muy quieta, mirándose las manos que tenía apoyadas encima de las rodillas. Ni siquiera se había recostado contra el respaldo, sino que permanecía en una posición tan tensa que Severus temió que empezara a temblar en breve. Levantó la vista de la joven al sentir que la mirada angustiada del otro le requería. Ninguno de los sabía muy bien que hacer, pero Severus le indicó a Lupin que era su turno.

-Hermione, me gustaría que escuchases lo que tenemos que decirte- comenzó el licántropo- El prof… Severus y yo hemos estado hablando sobre todo lo que ha pasado estos días y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos seguir así, porque esta situación nos hace mucho daño a los tres y a ti la primera.

-No tienen porque preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien y esta conversación no tiene sentido- musitó ella sin despegar los ojos de sus uñas- El profesor Snape ya dejó claro que solo soy una niña y tiene razón. Me he estado informando sobre ello y creo que realmente no los amo a ninguno, solo es un capricho.

-Oh, por favor Hermione. Sabemos perfectamente que no nos amas- resopló Severus. Lupin le dirigió una mirada acusadora por su falta de tacto, pero también logró que la muchacha le observara con atención, contrariada por lo que acababa de escuchar- No nos conoces, por lo que no puedes amarnos, y lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros contigo. Pero sí que tienes sentimientos por nosotros y no encontramos lógico que no los desarrolles cuando son plenamente correspondidos.

Ahora fue el turno de Lupin de sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que había salvado la situación sin dejar de decir la verdad. Severus notó cómo le felicitaba mentalmente y le decía que a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Hermione no supiera diferenciar entre el amor real y simplemente el hecho de que alguien le gustase.

-_Claro que no sabe la diferencia. Ha vivido una guerra que le ha mantenido la mente lejos de esos temas y no le ha dado tiempo a experimentar y comparar, lobo idiota_- le contestó exasperado.

Pero sus intercambios mentales de impresiones fueron interrumpidos de pronto por la débil voz de la chica, que vibró levemente entre ambos con una réplica que, obviamente, le atormentaba.

-Pero, he estado jugando con los dos y, por mucho que confunda entre el amar y que me guste alguien, nada me da derecho a hacer algo así.

Severus miró a Lupin, éste le devolvió la mirada y la joven gryffindor se limitó a inspirar consternada. Entonces Severus movió ficha.

-Sí, te has equivocado Hermione. No deberías haberlo hecho, puesto que jugaste con nuestros sentimientos y nos diste unas esperanzas que bien podrían haber sido falsas- el pocionista no creía que alguien pudiera encogerse tanto como estaba ella en ese momento. Realmente, parecía una gatita asustada- Pero, has tenido suerte, pues ese par de amigos tuyos vino a hablar con nosotros y nos contó cómo te sientes.

-Y nosotros hemos decidido que no es justo que te niegues el ser feliz y nos lo niegues a uno de los dos por el simple hecho de que estés confundida- intervino Lupin. La chica les miró de hito en hito- Queremos que salgas con los dos durante un tiempo, que aprendas a conocernos y, cuando sea el momento, decidas.

-¿QUÉ? No, no, no. No puedo hacer eso. No sabré mucho del amor, pero estoy segura de que no comprende esto- Hermione saltó del sofá como si le hubieran quemado con una tea.

-Ciertamente no es nada común, pues una relación de amor verdadero supone solo la presencia de dos miembros y ni uno más- dijo Severus con tranquilidad- Pero tú no nos amas todavía y tendrás que conocernos al menos un poco para decidir.

-A ninguno de los dos nos hace gracia- añadió Lupin viendo cómo la joven boqueaba- pero tampoco es justo excluirnos sin contar con tu decisión ni excluirte a tú a ti misma sin contar con la nuestra.

-Pero, ¿cómo haremos para llevar esto? Sí uno quiere hacer planes y el otro se adelanta u os enfrentáis por lo que sea…

-Tú tranquila por eso, que ya lo hemos hablado y lo solucionaremos entre ambos- dijo Severus levantándose y avanzando hacia ella. Tenía algo pensado para terminar de convencerla, y así se lo hizo saber a Lupin para que fuera consciente y obrara en consecuencia- Lo más importante eres tú, Hermione. Eres nuestra prioridad ahora mismo.

Y, nada más terminar de hablar, se inclinó hacia ella para tomar sus labios con dulzura. Sintió que ella se tensaba, pero luego comenzó a corresponderle. Sin embargo, a pesar de que una parte de él sentía necesidad de prolongar ese contacto tras haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que se besaron, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerle eso a Lupin cuando éste había actuado con tanta deportividad al pedirle que no renunciara a ella, por lo que se separó con suavidad.

El licántropo dejó que la respiración de la muchacha se normalizara y que pasaran un par de minutos antes de hacer lo mismo que el moreno. Severus apartó la mirada cuando una punzada de celos le aguijoneó el pecho, pero aguantó el tipo como pudo intentando centrarse en que Lupin había pasado por lo mismo y lo había soportado.

Después de que el segundo beso acabó, ambos la miraron expectantes mientras que ella les observaba aturdida, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entonces, lentamente, pareció empezar a asimilarlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?- preguntó de pronto. Ya no estaba tan tensa, aunque les seguía mirando completamente perdida. Era obvio que aquel asunto le quedaba grande.

-Tú nada, Hermione- la amable voz de Lupin pareció suponer un punto de referencia para ella, aunque por la cara que puso acto seguido Severus se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba no hacer nada, así que se dispuso a intervenir.

-Por ahora. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo podrás manejar sola la situación, pero por el momento deja que te guiemos nosotros, ¿vale?- intentó sonar lo más comprensivo posible, pero sin perder la objetividad. Ella tendría que aprender a que la cuidasen.

Por suerte, la chica se mordió el labio y asintió. Los profesores sonrieron aliviados por cómo habían salvado los obstáculos y se acercaron de nuevo a ella para, en el caso de Lupin, abrazarla y, en el de Severus, tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. El moreno sabía que no sería fácil lo que se les venía encima, que tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo y poner normas básicas para la convivencia y para que nadie les pillara, pero tenía la esperanza de que no resultara tan complicado ahora que habían superado la mayor prueba: aceptarse.

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que añadir, aparte de mis ya conocidas disculpas por no actualizar debido, en gran medida, por mis estudios^^'' En fin, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea solo un poquito y si queréis dejar un review, por pequeñito que sea, que sepáis que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a continuar :3 Un saludo y muchos besos (que en estos tiempos se necesitan).

Aqua Ootori


End file.
